It's a sick world and I'm a Happy girl
by katarinabishop
Summary: when you grow up with Happy Lohman as your gaurdian, things are bound to get strange
1. Chapter 1

When I saw the bald guy with all the tattoos and the cut put his wallet into his money clip in his back pocket I thought about how easy this was going to be. He walked out of the liquor store and started unwrapping his new packet of cigarettes. His back was facing me, god this couldn't get any easier I thought. I pulled out my prop, a phone I found that doesn't work. I pretended to be texting on it and bumped into him.

I gasp "I'm so sorry" I tell him while I reach into his back pocket unnoticed. He grunts as a response. I give him a shy smile and walk away. When I get around the corner I take the money out of my pocket and start counting. I get to one thousand and there is still more to be counted. Never in m life have I held this much money or seen it for that matter.

I start walking down the alley way to where I have my tent set up deep into the woods. If I wasn't so dumbfounded by the amount of money I had just come into I would have noticed that I was being followed.

**Happy POV:**

When I am about to head over to the clubhouse in Charming I realize I'm out of cigarettes so I stop off at the local liquor store. I walk up to the counter and get my cigarettes while inconspicuously looking around. I notice a kid who is over by the chips, she doesn't notice I'm looking at her. I pay for my cigarettes and put my money clip back into my pocket, the whole time the girl is watching. When I walks out and start unwrapping my cigarettes, the girl bumps into and I feel her hand in my back pocket. I let her get away with it cause I want to see what she is going to with it.

She walks around the money and is stunned. I smirk and finally notice the girl is really skinny and a little scruffy looking. She probably has never seen that much money in her whole life. She starts to walk down the alley way she was standing in. I follow her she keeps walking towards the woods. I wonder when she is going to turn and head back towards town, but she doesn't she just keeps walking. As we get farther into the woods I am really getting curious as to were we are going. Maybe she knows I'm following her. I am so caught up in following her I accidentally snap a twig underneath my heavy boot. I stop and hold my breathe wondering if she noticed, but she keep walking. I let my breathe out and continue to follow her.

**Kat POV:**

I hear a twig snap behind me. And I keep walking so as not to let on I know someone is following me. I listen hard to the footsteps as they land with a soft thud on the ground. It sounds like heavy boots, like motorcycle boots. _shit _I think and start to speed up. I make a quick right to a tree I know is easy to climb and has a bunch of leaves so I could hide.

I climb up the tree extremely fast. When I get into the leaves enough so I can't be seen I wait for my pursuer. Just as he is about to come upon my tree I throw the money down. It lands on the floor right where his foot would be if he took another step. He looks up seemingly right at me but I know he can't see me because of all the leaves.

He bends down and puts the money back in his pocket. He looks around some more and then walks away. I wait a few more seconds and then finally climb down, but before my feet touch the ground I am swept up into a pair of strong arms. I try and struggle free but the arms are stronger than me. Then the voice belonging to the arms says in my ears

"stop" his tone would make me pee in my pants, but that goes against my survival instincts as does not fighting back, so I continue to struggle against the mans hold

"I'm not kidding little girl, stop" he says

"no!" I snarl out

"I'm not going to hurt you" he says in a less predatory manner, for some reason I trust him and stop struggling

"show me where you were going to go" he says. I turn as much as I can with him still holding me. I give him a questioning look

"just do it" he says. I cautiously nod my head. He places me on the ground but keeps ahold of my hand.

I lead him back to my tent. He looks at it with an unreadable expression. And then he looks around the area for a couple of seconds.

"pack all your shit up" he says in a gruff voice. I look at him like he must be crazy. I shake my head no. "either you do it or I do it for you, it's your choice". I stand there frozen, why does he want me to pack my stuff. He huffs in annoyance and starts packing my stuff in my backpack.

**Happy POV:**

After seeing that this little kid is living in a tent in the middle of the woods I couldn't just leave her here, god knows what would happen to her plus my mom didn't raise me that way. When I tell the girl to pack her stuff up she freezes. When I go into the tent fully I see a little pile of clothes and a sleeping bag along with a pink Barbie backpack, how old is this kid. I finish packing her stuff easily. I take her hand and start to walk back to my bike. When I start walking I notice that she is dragging her feet, so I stop walking and kneel down to her level, her eyes go wide and she stumbles back a little bit but she doesn't fall cause I'm still holding her hand

"I'm not gonna hurt you ok?" I say to her, she looks like she is thinking for a minute. She opens her mouth and says the last thing I would ever expect to hear come out of this little girls mouth she says "bullshit" it sounds so wrong in her child like voice. I am to stunned for a minute to say anything.

"why don't you believe me" I ask her. She thinks for another minute

"what's your name" she asks me "Happy" I answer her

"what's your name" I ask her "Kat" she answers I nod my head "how old are you" I ask her. She looks at me for a minute and then answers 13 I nod my head again.

"ok let's go" I say to her and this time she walks right next to me.

**Kat POV:**

Happy and I walk all the way back to his motorcycle he straps my backpack to the seat and gets on he pats the spot in front of him and says "get on" I stare at him wide eyed but does as he says. When I get on he straps a helmet on me and we take off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kat POV:**

Riding on the motorcycle was so much fun, I got a feeling that all my problems were flying behind me but we were going to fast for them to bring me down right now, it was extremely freeing. I was enjoying the ride so much I forgot to pay attention to where we were going. When the engine cut off I looked around. I saw a garage with mechanics and random people roaming around.

"come on" Happy says picking me up and setting me down on the ground, he takes my hand and starts leading me towards a building off to the side of the garage. When we walk in it takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust it was darker in here, and it smelled horrible a mix of things I didn't know. While I'm looking around I faintly here Happy talking to someone.

Happy and I sit at the bar on these fun stools that spin. I was enjoying spinning when the door opens and an older lady walks in, she was so pretty she had nice clothes and an air about her that she meant business. Happy stands up and walk over to the woman and takes me with him.

"Hap, why the fuck do you have a little kid with you" she asks clearly alarmed by my presence.

"she pick-pocketed me, I followed her she was living in the woods by herself. I couldn't just leave her there Gemma" he answers her. She sighs and looks at me like she is trying to solve a difficult math problem, she finally lets out a big defeated sigh "this is going to bring a giant shit storm for the club you know" she says to him with a hint of a glare on her pretty face.

**Happy POV:**

I can see Gemma is thinking through this situation thoroughly. She looks down at Kat and I can see she is giving up on finding a solution and just excepts the girl. She leans down to Kat's level, but Kat backs up behind me and grabs on to my leg like a life preserver. Damn little kids got a good grip, got her claws in my leg and everything. I try to move my leg out of her grasp but she shakes her head at me and grips even tighter.

"it's ok baby girl I'm not going to hurt you" Gemma says in a sweet voice "what's your name" she continues. Kat looks up at me "Kat" she answers in a small voice. Gemma smiles at her "how old are you?" she asks her. "13" Kat answers immediately. Gemma eyes her critically "now sweetheart I know your not 13, unless you are a midget" Gemma says to her raising an eyebrow at her.

Why would she lie to me. I thought she was a little to short for 13 but I figured she was telling the truth. I look down at her and see she is scared. "come on baby, how old are you" Gemma asks her again. "9" Kat chokes out. Gemmma nods her head "it's ok baby, your safe here. We will protect you" she says. Kat looks up at me I nod my head to agree with her. "why" Kat asks "because you are family now and we protect our own" Gemma says to her as an explanation. Kat looks at us both critically before nodding her head in understanding.

Gemma stands up to her full height and says to me "I'm going to go but her some clothes, get her something to eat and when I come back I can give her a bath and get her dressed" she takes a deep breathe and lets it out "then we can introduce her to Clay". I nod my head and she leaves

I pick Kat up and take her to the kitchen. When we get in there I open the fridge and look around.

"so what do you want" I ask her. She looks in and wrinkles her nose. "nothing in here" I ask her she shakes her head and I move on to the freezer. I see her eyes go wide when she sees the tub of ice cream "you want ice cream" I ask her she looks at me and nods her head. I grab the tub and set it on the counter with her next to it. I scoop some in a bowl and give it to her she is about to take her first bite when Jax walks in

"is that ice cream" he asks me, I nod my head. He snatches the bowl from her "man you can't just give her ice cream she is going to get sick" he says. I give him a questioning look as to why he is not freaking out about me having a little girl in the clubhouse. "my mom told me to come help you out" Jax says. I nod my head and look back at Kat who is looking longingly at the ice cream. "there's got to be some macaroni and cheese or something for her to eat" Jax says mostly to himself. He's goes through the cabinets and finds some gold fish "here" he says handing her the bag. She looks at him and nods her head in thanks.

"does she talk" Jax asks me. I nod my head "kid doesn't waste her words" I say by way of explaining her relative silence. He looks back at her and nods. "hey man Clay is looking for you" Jax says to me. "can you watch the kid" I say he nods his head yes.

**Kat POV:**

I was eating the goldfish I was given when the blonde guy tells Happy that Clay is looking for him and leaves me alone with the blonde man. He turns and looks at me "hey" he says I nod my head at him "not much of a talker huh. Happy is like that to" he says scratching at his beard. I continue to eat my goldfish. He looks around the room "you ever play pool" he asks I shake my head no. "you want to go play" he asks I nod my head yes. He helps me off the counter and we walk over to the pool table.

He starts explaining the game and I pretend to be paying attention. I play pool really well, it's one of the ways I got money I would hustle anyone and everyone. The guy starts putting the balls into the triangle. "let's play for money" he looks at me skeptically "like they do in the movies" I say to throw him off. "I don't think that's a good idea kid" he says "why. Are you scared I would win?" I say antagonizing him "all right 10 dollars" he says and places the bill on the corner of the table.

Sometime during the game Happy came back in with Gemma and Clay with him, they watch us play. After a few shots in a row I can see Jax look at me with a degree of admiration. "you hustle me little girl" he asks me, I smirk at him and shrug my shoulders. "I see how it is, well then I'm not going to go easy on you anymore" he says lining up his shot "no one asked you to be" I say still smiling. I got this game in the bag. When I make my final shot I quickly grab the bill of the table just in case he was a sore loser. I hear laughing behind me and turn to see our audience.

"hey baby this is my husband Clay, he is also the President of the Sons Of Anarchy" Gemma says. I look at the man standing next to Gemma. He smiled but I knew I couldn't trust this man. His eyes held to many secrets, anyone with that many secrets is not someone who you want to get on the bad side of. I walk forward cautiously and shake his out stretched hand. "hey sweety" he says still with that smile. I nod my head at him as a greeting. Gemma has shopping bags surrounding her "come on baby lets get you washed and dressed" she nods her head towards a hallway and starts walking, I follow her down. We come to the last door on the left and she opens it "this is Happy's room" she says I look around. It's kind of dirty and there are some dirty pictures on the wall but the magazines on the floor look cool, the ones with motorcycles on the front not naked girls.

**Happy POV:**

Clay walks over to a table and motions me to sit down with him, Jax comes and sits at the table to. "so what do we do with the girl" Jax asks

"we can't just turn her loose on the streets" I say, Jax and Clay nod there heads in agreement. "you gonna keep her" Clay asks "we aren't talk about a dog here, we're talking about a little girl" Jax says. Clay rolls his eyes

"I want to keep her" I say surprising all of us. I don't know why but I really want to take care of this little girl. I already feel a connection to her. "ok, but you have to get your own place. The clubhouse is not a suitable place for a little kid to live" Clay says

"Tara and my mom can help you look for a place" Jax offers up. I nod my head "thanks guys" I say. They both nod their heads "this is going to be entertaining" Clay says

"how hard could this really be" I ask them rhetorically. Jax laughs so hard he is crying "oh man I can't wait until you snap" he says still laughing. Clay chuckles next to him. I shake my head and walk away to my room.

When I walked in Gemma was sitting on my bed with a frustrated look on her face. "what's up" I ask her. She looks at me and glares.

"it is 80 degrees outside and she won't wear the shorts and T-shirts I bought her" Gemma says "why not" I ask. She shakes her head "I don't know, sh won't even come out of the bathroom in the clothes I gave her" she says. I walk over and try the door knob just in case it's not locked but it is. I look back at Gemma and she rolls her eyes "I already tried that"

I knock on the door "Kat, can you open the door please" I ask trying the nice approach first, no need to have her scared of me. "no. I need different clothes" she answers through the door "why?" I ask her "because I do" she says.

"Kat open this door now" I say starting to angry. Who the fuck does she think she is?

"no" she answers calmly "I'm going to count to 3 and if this door isn't opened you're going to be sorry" I say. No response

"1"

"2"

"3" I say and taking a step back from the door and then kick it in. there is a loud sound of the lock giving in. when I walk in Kat is sitting on the lid of the toilet dressed in new clothes, she doesn't seem surprised at all by the door being busted in. but she did bring her knees up to her chest. She was dressed but grabbed a discarded towel and put it over her. I gave her a confused look and she just shook her head no. Gemma came in behind me and walked over to Kat "baby what's wrong" she asks her trying to take the towel from her but Kat had a death grip on it and kept shaking her head.

I walked over to Kat and while she was looking at me Gemma quickly snatched the towel. Gemma gasps and I just got really angry. Removing the towel revealed all the bruises covering Kat's little body all down her arms and legs were extremely dark bruises.

She looked into my eyes and I could see the question in it. "this doesn't change anything. You are still Family and we are still going to protect you" I say to her to reassure her. She nods her head and a tear escapes her eye. I forget Gemma is there for a second and do what felt natural. I picked Kat up and gave her a hug. She wrapped her little arms around my neck and clung to me. I rubbed her back in what I hoped was a soothing manner "you're fine" I whisper in her ear "you're safe, no one is ever going to hurt you ever again" I tell her.

I make eye contact with Gemma and she nods her head and goes to tell Clay what just happened. There was no doubt in my mind we were going to get who ever did this to my little girl and they were going to be very sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy POV:**

Tonight was the Friday night party and I didn't know what to do with Kat. I was making her Macaroni and Cheese for dinner she seemed to like it or at least found it edible cause she ate all of it. Just as I was about to go crazy thinking about what to do with Kat Gemma came in.

"hey Kat, you are going to hang out with me tonight. There are going to be a lot of people here tonight so you can just stick with me ok" she says to Kat but looks over to me to see if it's ok I nod my head very grateful for her interference. Kat nods her head in understanding.

She met all the other club members after Church and she got along with everyone. Tig took a shining to her, I think it was because he misses his daughters who were about her age when his ex took them with her. He called her little killer because she didn't talk very much, like me.

Kat was currently sitting in the chair in the corner of my room reading a motorcycle magazine. She seemed to like those a lot. She was reaching for another magazine a Playboy that was sitting on the top of the pile. She opened it and flipped it to the front page. When I got up to take it from her.

"no, you can't read these ones" I say to her going through the rest of the pile to get the rest of them out. "why not" she asks watching me go through the magazines "because they aren't for little girls" I answer "so they are just for older men" she questions. I look up at her wondering how much she understands about this current subject. "yes they are for adults" I answer her "so Gemma and Tara read these" she asks

I sit back, apparently this was going to be a long conversation "no I don't think Gemma and Tara read these" I say adding a sigh to my answer "so they are just for older men" she repeats "I guess so" I finally relent she nods her head.

"I bet her parents are really proud of her" she says in a not sarcastic tone. I raise an eyebrow to her. "she graduated college with a nursing degree, she says education was always important to her" she says matter-a-factly.

"you read this" I ask her. She nods her head yes

"she graduated college and now she gets to pose in a magazine naked for your entertainment" she continues. I am honestly so shocked I can't say anything.

"her family is really happy I bet, her brother, her mother, her grandparents, god forbid if she has a kid. You know it's weird to think about how she is only 11 years older than me. Like she is someone's daughter or sister or even mother." she says and then she continues with "do you ever think about that?" she asks I shake my head no because it's the only thing I can do "you should think about that next time" is what she ends with and skips out of the room.

I look back at the Playboys in my hand and just feel like a pervert "damnit!" I yell.

**Kat POV:**

I walk into the main room where everyone is hanging out before this alleged party is supposed to begin. I hear Happy yell and start to curse when I leave the room. I grin to myself.

"what are you grinning about little killer" Tig asks me "nothing" I say. I walk over to the pool table where he and Juice are playing pool against Chibs and Jax. After a couple minutes Happy walks out with a trash bag half full of magazines "hey Tig you want these" he says giving the bag to Tig who peers in the bag "what's wrong with them" he asks suspiciously "nothing man" he answers "dude why are you giving those away" Juice asks who got a clear view along with the other guys what was in the bag "those are some of the best magazines man, the only ones I read" Jax jokes. "ask her" Happy grumbles pointing at me before stomping away

They all stare at me "what did you do to him lassie" Chibs asks. I smirk and retell the whole speech to them. Tig looks at the bag again guiltily. I can tell they are all thinking about their own stashes. "thanks a lot you little brat" Tig says stomping away much in the same fashion as Happy did moments ago.

"what's wrong with Tig" Clay asks coming into the room with Piney and Gemma. The guys chuckle and I relay the speech to them.

"baby girl, I didn't think I could like you anymore than I already did but you just proved that wrong" Gemma says laughing. Clay and Piney don't react the same as the other guys. "I guess you can't win them all" I say to them. "it was a nice try sweety but I am old and to set in my ways to change now" Piney says.

Soon after that the party got underway and Gemma was right there was a lot of people. Especially the half naked kind. After a few hours at the party Happy had disappeared and Gemma was going to go home. She walked over to the guy they kept calling Prospect and told him to watch me.

30 minutes after Gemma left I was starting to not feel good, I felt like I was going to throw up. No one was really paying attention to me so I went down the hallway to Happy's room hoping he was in there. When I got close enough to the door I heard weird noises coming from the door but I opened it any ways. When I walked in Happy was on top of a woman and they were both naked. But I didn't care I wasn't feeling good and I hoped he could fix it.

"Happy" I say and the girl screams Happy jerks away from her

"get out of here" the girls screams. Happy growl at her and tells her to get out while quickly putting underwear and pants on.

"brat" the girl says to me when she is about to walk past. She bumps me when she walks out the door.

"wait" I call to her. She stops and turns towards me, I walk up to her and promptly puke on her dress and her legs. She screams bloody murder and I can hear all the different sets of motorcycle boots run towards the hall way. They all stop at once when they see me and the crow eater as they kept calling them.

"ah Kat that is so disgusting" Tig says smiling at me. I smile back at him after I wipe my mouth. The girl stands there in shock and horror "oh come on, it's not like it's the first time someone has puked on you" I reply condescendingly to her.

"I'll call Tara" Jax says as I walk back to Happy who is also standing in the hall with a giant smile on his face. "that was awesome Kat" he says patting me on my head "but you need a shower" he says eyeing my hair.

**Happy POV:**

"So what's wrong with her" I ask Tara after she finishes checking Hailey out

"nothing she just ate to much food, her body isn't used to it and had to purge some, she says she feels fine so I don't think she will throw up anymore" she says putting her thermometer and stuff away. I nod my head "keep an eye on her and call me if she throw up again or says she really doesn't feel good" she says.

I was so relieved, her throwing up on the rude croweater was cool but I was worried she was really sick. Tara smiles at me "don't worry, it doesn't get any easier. You're always going to worry about her" she says as her parting words. I was a little frustrated I got interrupted with the croweater but Kat came first now. Monday we would sign her up for school so that gave us the weekend to come up with fake documents for her and to try and find out a little bit about Kat's past.

The next morning I woke up to find Kat curled up against me and sleeping peacefully. Damn I needed to get my own place. Gemma and Tara were looking, hopefully they would find something today or tomorrow. Not that I didn't like having Kat with me, but I was never getting laid if I had to worry about Kat walking in.

I got up and got ready for the morning when I was done. Kat woke up and started to do the same. I waited for her on the bed.

"today you're going to talk to Juice, so he can get all the stuff you need for school" I say to her leaving out the part about us looking into her very short past. She nods her head in understanding.

We walk into the main room and see most of the guys sitting around. Gemma comes out of the kitchen with a plate of food for Kat. "I heard someone threw up on a croweater last night" Gemma says putting the plate down in front of Kat, who has a great big smile and starts to eat. Gemma runs her fingers through Kat's hair and frowns. She leaves and comes back with a brush and some hair ties. Kat looks back at her with the brush in her hand and sits up a little straighter as Gemma starts to brush her hair and then braid it.

Juice walks over with a notepad and starts asking her questions while Gemma does her hair

"when is your birthday?" Juice asks "June 3rd 2003" she answers

"full name?" he asks "Catherine Victoria" she answers

"last name" he asks. She looks at him "I thought we were making fake documents, why do you need to know my last name?" she asks. He looks up from his notepad at me.

"we just need to know" is Juice's brilliant answer

"I don't think so" she says looking at me with a raised eyebrow

"why won't you tell us your last name?" I ask her

"why is it important" she counters

"we just want to know baby, it's nothing bad" Gemma says coming back from putting the brush away

"what if you don't like the answer" she asks. Now everyone in the room has gone silent wondering what is going to come out of this kids mouth next

"it doesn't matter who you were, you are one of us now and nothing is going to change that" I say to her encouraging her to continue. She takes a deep breathe in and looks at everyone spaced out around the room and then says "my name is Catherine Victoria Genovese" she looks down at the floor when she is done Juice gasps and drops the paper and pen he is holding and skitters off the stool he was sitting on. Everyone has stopped breathing. Holy shit we got a Genovese in our clubhouse, this isn't going to be good at all


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: thank you so much for your reviews, you guys honestly don't know how happy that makes me. I was so excited I told my dog how happy I was (he is really the only one who cares). If you have any questions throughout the story please don't hesitate to ask and I will incorporate the answers in the story. Again thank you so much for the reviews. Constructive critism is taken to heart and I really appreciate it. I don't know if you guys will like what I write so the critiques help a lot.**

**Happy POV:**

"if you're a Genovese what the fuck are you doing here" Juice asks still cowering in fear. Kat looks up from the floor at me but I don't have any emotion on my face. She nods her head and looks at Clay and then Juice.

"my mom was the mistress of Frankie Gambino, she was his mistress since she was 18. He showered with everything her heart could desire but she turned on him and got involved with Vincenzo Genovese when she was 20. 3 years after they got together she was pregnant with me, Vinny was ecstatic he finally was going to get his little Mafia Princess. But because my mom was with Frankie first she had to constantly watch her back and did a great job until I was 5 then she was gunned down at a restaurant. When she died I went to live with my grandfather Joe Genovese, I lived with him for 2 years before Vinny's wife found out about me. She said that I had a week to get as far away from her and her family as I could or she would kill me. As you can imagine she had a few screws loose and a mad crazy jealousy streak, but she had the power to make me disappear one way or another so I left and came here to Charming." she finished telling her story and looked at the floor again.

"anyone looking for you?" Clay asks her. She looks at him and shakes her head no.

"why not" Jax asks

"it was best for everyone that I was gone. So when I was gone no body cared" she answers.

Clay nods his head and looks like he was thinking really hard. "church. Now" he says walking towards the chapel.

When we all get in and sit in our corresponding seats Clay looks at Juice and asks "how bad is it"

"it couldn't be worse" Juice says shaking his head "the Genovese family is the Rolls Royce of the crime families. They practically control all the other families" he says putting his head in his hands.

"so what do we do?" Jax asks

"nothing" I answer. They all look at me "she said no body is looking for her and she is mine. She's not going anywhere". Clay looks at me for a minute analyzing what I said and how committed I am to keeping Kat around. He nods his head

"Kat stays. Anyone have a problem with that" he says looking around the table. No one says anything so Clay bangs the gavel against the table.

"Juice, make up the fake documents so we can get her registered for school" Clay says and Juice nods still slightly shaken up.

When we exist the Chapel I looked around for Kat and found her and Gemma sitting on the couch. Kat was curled up in Gemma's lap with Gemma rubbing her back. I walked over and made a motion for Gemma to hand over Kat. She stood and gave Kat to me. I took her and walked down the hall to my room.

I closed the door behind myself and sat down with Kat on the bed.

"hey" I say to her but she doesn't move "hey, look at me". she raises her head and meets my eye. "you're not going anywhere ever. You're my girl and I won't let anything happen to you. You got that" I say to her. She looks me critically in the eye before slowly nodding her head.

"Monday we'll sign you up for school, ok" I say to her again she nods her head and gives me the tiniest of smiles. I kiss her forehead and leave it at that.

The rest of the weekend went smoothly and finally Monday morning rolled around. I awoke to Kat jumping on the bed next to me.

"wake up" she giggled continuing her jumping.

"what time is it" I ask her swiping her feet out from under her. She laughed

"it's 6 o'clock, get up" she says

I grumble before getting up and going to get coffee with Kat following me practically bouncing off the walls in her excitement. Walking into the kitchen I was surprised to see Tig standing there with a cup of coffee already to his lips. When he saw Kat he grinned

"so first day of school, you excited?" he asks her. She vigorously nods her head. He chuckles and goes to sit down at the bar.

After getting my coffee I get Kat her cereal and a bowl out of the cabinet and we both walk into the main room. When we round the corner all of Samcro is sitting in the main room.

"what are you guys all doing up" I ask

"you didn't think we would miss Kat's first day. Did you?" Gemma says already armed with a hairbrush and rubber bands. She started over to Kat.

"you're not wearing that to school right" Gemma says referring to the outfit Kat was currently wearing.

Kat looks down at her outfit "what's wrong with this" she asks

"baby girl. Samcro women never leave the house unless they are perfect 10's" she says taking Kat down the hall towards my room to get her properly dressed.

"I thought she looked fine" Chibs says while Juice nods behind him

Jax shrugs " she did always want a daughter and now she's got one to play dress up with." he says while the rest of the guys laugh.

After a round of pictures taken by Gemma and Tara, all the guys hugged Kat and wished her luck and then we were on our way to school. It took 20 minutes to completely sign her up for school and then she was being lead away by the secretary to her class. With an excited wave good bye she was gone and I had a whole day of worry ahead of me.

**Kat POV:**

I was taken to my classroom by Mrs. Penny the school secretary she was a nice lady. I was handed off to my teacher Mrs. Feldman and she introduced me to the class and told me to sit down.

Everything was fine until recess I was never really a fan of recess so I took a book and sat on a bench in the shade. I was reading when some girls came over to me I looked up at them and saw a look of disdain on one of the girls face, obviously the leader.

"you're the new girl. Right?" the head girl says. I nod my head as an answer. I'm about to go back to reading when my book gets snatched from my hands.

"you don't talk?" the girl asks in an accusatory manner. I just raise an eyebrow to her. Who the hell does this girl think she is and why does she think she can just snatch my book. Instead of handing this girl her ass on a silver platter I get up and walk away, no need to get into trouble on my first day. The bell rang and I walked back to class.

I thought going back to school would be hard, but since I read all those books at the Library I already knew what the teacher was teaching so it was a breeze.

At lunch I sat at a table by myself and was reading my book again. When the teacher found the mean girl with my book -who's name is Nancy- she made her give it back to me. So I sat at the table by myself and read until a girl in my class came over with her friends.

"Hi. My name is Taylor." the girl says to me with a friendly smile on her face. I smile back at her "can my friends and I sit with you?" she asks me. I look at her pack of friends there was 3 other girls who all had the same friendly smiles on their faces. I nod my head yes. They all take a seat at the table and we start a friendly conversation. I was enjoying their company until Nancy and her crew walked pasts and fake coughed freak into their hands and then gave me a mean smile. I smiled back at her I knew just how I was going to handle her and her bullying.

The rest of the day was good even with the glares I received from Nancy and her posse. The final bell rang and I ran down the hall to the front door with the rest of the kids ready to put my plan in motion. I flew down the front steps and into the waiting arms of Happy who picked me up and gave me a tight hug.

"so how was school" he asks

"great" I say enthusiastically. He leads me to a pick up truck, I give him a questioning look.

"I borrowed it from Jax, figured it would be easier because of your backpack and stuff" he explains. I nod my head.

When we pull into the parking lot I immediately go and search for Juice, I needed his help with what I wanted to accomplish. After looking for 10 minutes I find him in his room. I knock on the door and hear a faint "come in". when I walk in his eyes glance down at me, he had obviously expected one of the guys to be knocking on his door.

"yah?" he asks looking very confused

"I need your help with something. Do you think you could help me?" I ask him. He looks shocked and then suspicious

"what do you need my help with?" he asks. I jump onto his bed so I can sit next to him

"I want to type something on the computer and put it on a shirt" I explain to him

"ok, well we need to get special paper so we can iron on whatever we print off the computer. Do you have a shirt?" he says. I shake my head no

"so we need to get a shirt to, go ask Happy if you can go to the store with me" he tells me getting up and putting his shoes and cut on I run out and look for Happy

I find him sitting at the bar with Tig and Chibs. I pull on his pant leg to get his attention.

"can I go to the store with Juice" I ask him

"why?" he asks

"we need to get special paper and a shirt. I want to put something on a shirt from the computer and he is going to help me" I say

"ok. But be careful" he says. I smile at him and run back to Juices room

"he said ok" I say bursting into the room

"ok let's go" he says and walks out with me right behind him.

When we got back from the store we got right to work.

"ok what do you want it to say" Juice asks me. I grab a paper and right down what I wanted the shirt to say

"I want this on the front and this on the back" I say to him "in all caps, please"

He gives me a funny look but types away. I lean over his shoulder to look at what he was doing. We are fixing it up to look just the way I want it when a flash goes off, Juice and I both turn around and another flash goes off momentarily blinding us.

"you guys looked so cute, I couldn't resist" Gemma says smiling

Juice puts the final touches and prints it but then we run into a problem. None of us know how to iron. Just then Tara walks in.

"Tara" I call to her. She looks at us and walks over

"yah?" she asks

"do you know how to iron?" I ask her

She chuckles and then answers "yah, why?"

I grab the papers from Juice and show her "do you think you could iron this onto a shirt for me?" I ask her

"sure" she says smiling at me

"thanks" I say to her and then turn to Juice "thank you Juice" I say to him and give him a hug

"yah sure" he says awkwardly and walks away.

"is there a reason you're making this shirt" Tara asks me while she irons

"there are some girls at school, they think I'm weird and they called me a freak" I explain to her. She had a big grin on her face and chuckles

"good for you" she says

"ok all done" Tara says holding the shirt up for my inspection. I smile at her and thank her before running off to hang it up.

Happy is in his room when I walk in. he reads the shirt which says: _**I'm a freak… **_on the front and, _**and I refuse to change!**_ on the back

"is there something I need to know" he asks me

"no" I say carefully hanging the shirt up in the closet for tomorrow "I got it under control"

"you would tell me if you didn't right" he says

"of course" I say getting ready for bed. I couldn't wait for school tomorrow.

**Author's note:**

**The first names and Kat's mom are not real, but the other information is. Just to let you guys know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kat POV:**

I woke up at 5:30 Tuesday morning, I was so excited to go to school and show that snotty bitch how much she effects me. No one else was awake yet so I sat on the bed and waited.

"go back to sleep" Happy grumbles

"I can't I'm already awake" I say to him

He sits up in bed and adjusts the pillow so he can comfortably lean against the head board. "what are you so excited about" he asks

"I can't wait to wear my shirt and show that girl how much I don't care that she is going to call me names" I say vibrating on the bed with excitement

"what was this girls name anyways" he asks with a non challannt attitude. I look at him like get real

"if I tell you this girls name, you are going to try and fix it the Happy way. But I want to fix it my way, it's only the second day I really don't want to get kicked out within the first week" I tell him

He smirks at me "you don't know everything little girl"

"I may not know everything but I do know you" I say

Finally it was time to go to school. I had my shirt on and Gemma snapped away again. I think she was going to take at least one picture everyday or at close to it.

I could tell the moment Nancy and her friends saw my shirt because they looked like they were all sucking lemons and I couldn't help but enjoy it. Hopefully that would teach them to leave people alone.

When I was walking out of the classroom to the playground for recess I saw Nancy and her friends bothering some other poor little girl and I suddenly realized, just because I had the courage to stand up to them doesn't mean everyone will and I can't possibly help every person Nancy decides she doesn't like. Then I saw what would fix this problem it was a poster for student council president. That is how I was going to get Nancy back once and for all.

Again I couldn't wait to get home. We had a week to write our speeches for the election rally. I walked down the stairs to see Juice standing there. I walked up to him confused

"what your not happy to see me" he asks looking slightly hurt

I smile at him "no I was just wondering where Happy was"

"he had something to do" Juice says leaving it at that. I nod my head in understanding.

When we got to the clubhouse I immediately sat down at the bar to get started on my homework and my main ideas for my speech, Juice went to do whatever in his dorm room. Everything was going fine until I heard a horrifying noise, one that I dreaded and that terrified me. The sound of dog paws against the floor and it was close. I looked around hoping it was my imagination but turning around I saw a dog across the room by the door.

I did the only thing that came to my mind, I screamed my head off and ran for safety. I ran down the hall and opened the first door that I came to. I slammed the door behind me and locked it, I know stupid dogs can't open doors but it made me feel better. I was still scared and obviously couldn't leave until someone came in and got the dog out. I was trying so hard to breathe normally and not cry that I didn't notice I had run into Juices room until he was right behind me.

"what's wrong" he asks innocently

He scared me so bad I completely lost control and stated crying hysterically and my breathing became extremely erratic. I was having a panic attack and I couldn't help it I was trying to calm down but it just wasn't working

"hey, hey it's ok. Your safe in here no one is going to hurt you" juice says trying to get me to calm down.

He goes towards the door to peek out and see what got me so riled up but I start crying even harder and screaming. So he backs away from the door.

"ok just calm down. Wait are you having a panic attack" he asks me starting to move towards me. All I can do is frantically nod my head and continue to cry, I was getting more scared with each moment this continued.

"ok come here" he says gently and calmly. I walk cautiously over to him. He grabs my wrists and pulls my arms over my head

"try and take a deep breathe" he says

I try a few times but it doesn't work and I shake my head letting him know it wasn't working

"ok lets try something else" he says sitting down on the floor at the end of his bed . He opens his legs and pats the space between his legs "come here and sit down" he says

I walk over and sit where he indicated. He pulls my back snug against his chest and takes some deep breathes "you feel me breathing" he asks I nod my head "just breathe like me, concentrate on my breathing" he says continuing with deep breathes. I focus on his breathing and his beating heart. Which is actually helping a lot. With in 5 minutes are breathing is in sync.

"so what has got you so freaked out I can't even leave the room" he asks me

"there is a dog out there, I don't know where it came from" I say realizing now how completely stupid this must seem to him. But he just nods his head in understanding

"I'm going to go out and see what's up" he says staring to get up but I shake my head and claw at him to get him to stay

"don't worry. Just go lock yourself in the bathroom and I'll go get the dog out of here, ok" he says.

I lock myself fin the bathroom and sit on the floor facing the door waiting for the all clear. A few minutes later there is knocking on the door and I hear Happy's voice

"Kat, you can come out now the dog is gone" he says

"are you sure" I shout through the door

"yah. Your fine" Happy says

I go to the door and unlock peeking out. I see Happy standing right there and Juice sitting on the bed behind him. I run to Happy and he picks me up "it's ok" he replies in my ear

"thanks brother, appreciate it" he says to Juice who smiles and nods. I smile at him over Happy's shoulder

"thanks Juice" I say to him feeling incredibly embarrassed that he had to see me like that

"not a problem Kat. My sister used to have panic attacks, and that stuff always worked for her" he says with a sympathetic smile

When we were walking down the hall to the main room Happy asks me if I wanted to go to the diner and get something to eat which I nod my head at before he can even finish his sentence.

On the way to his motorcycle I see the offending dog which is now in the gated play area.

"who's dog is that" I ask Happy

"it's Tig's and Kozik's dog" he says

"who is Kozik" I ask him

"he's SAMCRO but he has been on a run he just got back, see the guy with the spiky blonde hair" he asks me pointing over to a group of guys. I nod my head

"that's him" he says

When we got to the diner I was given a coloring page and some crayons. I would have colored it but it was a stupid picture so I turned it over and was trying to think of slogans to go on my posters that I was going to put up at school to announce me running for class president. Happy could tell I was thinking hard and I guess curiosity finally got the best of him

"what are you thinking about" he asks me

"I'm running for class president and I wanted to have like a slogan to go on my posters" I say to him

"you're running for class president and I am barely finding this out now" he says

"SURPRISE!" I yell with an overly excited look on my face

He shakes his head at me and chuckles

After we eat our food I ask Happy if we can go the long way home, around the other side of the hills. I sat in front of Happy on his bike because he didn't think I had enough muscle to hang on for that long. I was looking around and listening to the wind blowing past us when I heard more motorcycles come up behind us. I looked in the mirror to be sure and saw three guys in cuts but they didn't say Sons of Anarchy on them instead they said Mayans. I heard the guys talking about having problems with the Mayans recently.

I turned my head slightly, enough to talk to Happy but not enough so the guys behind us would know I had seen them.

"Happy there are three Mayans behind us" I say to him. He quickly checks the side mirrors and grabs his phone out of his pocket.

"text Clay and tell him what's going on" he says handing me his phone

I quickly fire off a text an close the phone when the first shots are fired. Happy speeds up and he tried to protect me as best as he could without loosing control of his bike. After three more bullets narrowly miss us I decide I'm done with this. I turn towards happy and reach into his cut and grab one of his guns. I use his shoulders to steady me so I don't fall off the bike 9 more shots later, we are no longer being followed but now have three dead bodies and motorcycles to get rid of.

"good thing we got back up on the way" I try and joke with Happy, he is still staring at me in disbelief

**Happy POV:**

When the first gun shots rang out I was worried and for the first time it wasn't about my own safety but about Kat. I tried to shield her with my body and try not to loose control of my bike. When I sped up I felt Kat turn around towards me and reach for one of my guns. _what the fuck is she doing _I thought to my self. Then she hung on to me and started to fire the gun. After 9 shots are fired from my own gun I can't hear anything but my own motorcycle. I chanced a look behind me and saw three bodies and there bikes striuned out on the highway behind us.

I was so shocked I had to pull over. What the fuck had Kat done. My sweet little girl, she was a, a, murderer. And she seemed to have no problem with it


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy POV:**

I was still in a state of shock when the rest of the guys finally got to where we were.

"ah man. Why did you have to make such a mess Hap, now we all got to clean this up before anyone comes by" Tig says slightly whining

I just shook my head at him "I didn't do this man" I say to him

He jumps back like I burned him "you're not saying… Kat did this" he asks in disbelief. All I can do is nod my head and look over at my little girl who is talking to Clay and the rest of the guys like she didn't just drop three Mayans.

When we were finally done with cleaning up the Mayans, we went back to the clubhouse and immediately went into church.

"Hap, what happened" Clay asks me. Everyone looks at me waiting for the story

"Kat wanted to take the long way home, everything was fine until she told me there was three Mayans behind us and then they started shooting." I say. Looking around the table the guys all had concerned looks on their faces "and then Kat shot them" I end the story at that.

There were gasps all around the table and then Juice spoke up

"the Mayans each had 3 bullet holes in them 1 to the head 2 to the chest, that's old school mob take out" he says

Clay has a thoughtful look on his face and turns to the prospect "go get Kat and bring her in here" he says

When the chapel doors open again Kat walks in followed by Half-Sack. Kat walks around the table and sits in my lap a little warily

"what's up" she asks me and then looks around the table at all the guys

"why did you shoot those guys" Clay asks her

"they were shooting at us" she says matter a factly. A few of the guys chuckle

"but why 3 times" Juice asks

Kat's eyes zero in on him "you're from New York aren't you" she asks him, he nods his head yes

"you know about the people I come from, how it works" she says. A few of the guys seemed to take notice that she didn't say family just people. Again Juice nods his head

"so you already know the answer" she says Juice nods his head in understanding

"what are you two talking about" Jax asks. Kat looks over at him giving him her full attention.

"I did not choose the life I was born into. It was choosen for me and I was to follow the rules with which the life came with." she begins sitting up straighter and her smile disappeared completely. "if you are born an immediate member of the family, you are expected to be with the family an dteh life until your last breathe. To ensure that your life is long and prosperous" she say in a bit of a sarcastic tone "you are trained in every aspect of the life. Taking out a rat, racketeering, day to day business. The boys are taught so when they become of an appropriate age they can fully participate. The girls are taught so they can handle business when their husbands go to prison." she explains all this in a somewhat angry tone but remains calm throughout.

"I was taught how everything works. I was brought to almost every extermination, some I even participated in. killing three rival MC guys is nothing compared to what I have done previously or to what I have seen done at the hands of monsters much greater than you guys think you are" she says. When she is finished she leans back against me. While we all digest what we have just heard.

"so how nasty is the nasty thing you have seen" Tig says after a few moments of silence.

"Tig" Clay chastises

Instead of ignoring him Kat answers "I will not burden you with the nightmares that reek havoc on my soul" she says. That shut him up quickly. I couldn't understand how a little girl even more jaded and hard than half the men in this room could have such an angelic face and such an innocent way about her.

Just when Clay is about to say something more there is loud banging in the main room. Everyone got

Up o go check it out. I set Kat on the ground and tell her to stay in there. When I walk out of the room I see what has caused all the noise Agent Stahl was standing their in all her ATF glory. She shoved us all down on the floor. I hoped Kat stayed in the room, I didn't want her mixed up in all of this. When one of the officers roughly shoved me onto the floor Kat came out

"don't touch him" she screamed. I tried to get up and calm her down but the guy shoved me on the floor again and added a kick to my ribs resulting in me grunting in pain. Kat ran over to me

"are you ok" she asks

"I'm fine, go back into the room" I tell her. Just when the guy was about to grab Kat she whirled around and punched him as hard as she could -which was pretty damn hard- in the crotch. He doubled over in pain and started gagging. I could feel all the guys in the room cringing as well as me.

Stahl walks over to her down agent and Kat and asks me

"who do we have here"

"none of your business" Kat says stepping into my line of sight and blocking me from Agent Stahl.

"why are you here" Kat asks

"is there someone that can pick her up, while we search" she says ignoring Kat

"do you have a warrant" Kat continues

"seriously who are you" Stahl asks

"I am an American citizen who is protected by the constitution as are the people you have laid out on the ground. So you have to show us a warrant or you can get out" Kat says standing her ground

"you want to see a warrant, here you go" Stahl says handing her a warrant. Kat looks it over

"there is no date" Kat says handing it back with a smug smile on her face "so that means this is an illegitimate warrant and what you are doing right now is illegal"

Stahl looks back at the warrant and then at Kat staring in disbelief and annoyance

"you can leave at any time, or did you want a police escort out" Kat says barely keeping her laugh in. Stahl huffs in annoyance and leaves.

"what the fuck" Tig says getting up from the floor

"I used to hang out in the library a lot, I like the law books" she says as way of explanation

"yet again you are saving our asses" Clay says patting her on the head

"good job baby girl" Gemma says giving her a hug

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry about the spelling and grammatical errors but my word processor is being stupid. Also I would like to add, I made the stuff up about the mob stuff in this chapter. Thanks for reading (if you read it) lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kat POV:**

Tonight Gemma was having a family dinner in celebration of finding a nice apartment for Happy and I to live in. we were going to move all of our stuff in this weekend. I was in the kitchen with the old ladies helping out with the cooking, although I was only aloud to do the salad since no one was really going to eat it.

Gemma called everyone to the table to eat. We were all enjoying our meal and sharing stories, and then the phone rang. Gemma got up to answer it. She came back a second later

"Kat one of your friends is on the phone asking for you" she says sitting back down.

I got up and went into the kitchen wary of who was on the phone. I hadn't given Gemma's number out to anyone, I told my friends if they wanted to reach me to call me at the clubhouse.

"hello?" I asked cautiously into the receiver

"hello, Catherine" a smooth slightly accented voice came over the line, the blood in my veins stilled at the sound of his voice.

"how did you get this number? What do you want?" I asked him. Him calling me now would bring nothing but heartache to me in some form or another

"I just wanted to talk to my darling daughter" he says. I looked around the corner to make sure no one was listening in on my phone call and saw that they were all still sitting at the table enjoying dinner completely unaware of what was to come.

"who did you put on the phone to trick them?" I ask him

"that was my daughter, you would like her she is very much like you" he says

"if she is so much like me then why do you need me?" I ask

"I didn't say I needed you" he says

"cut the shit, there is only one reason you would risk calling me. So what do you want" I ask getting impatient checking once again that everyone was still sitting at the table

"I need your help with a… situation that is going on here" he says

"who is involved in this situation" I ask

"the Irish" he states

"I'm not messing with the fucking Irish" I say to him trying to keep my voice down as I was becoming increasingly agitated

"you do this for me and I will leave your little band of bikers alone. Does that plan make you Happy" he asks me emphasizing the word Happy. He knew all about my life and he was letting me know in no uncertain terms that he would ruin everything.

"fine" I say to him

"leave now, there is a car outside waiting for you. I will meet you in Lodi" he says ending the call

"Kat, call your friend back later and come eat your dinner" Gemma says

"ok" I shout back at her. Silently creeping to the door

Once I get the door open I close it almost silently until a very loud click signals the door is actually shut. I take of at a dead sprint not wanting them to stop me from keeping them safe.

**Happy POV:**

Kat was taking forever on the phone. Finally Gemma called her back to the table. After Kat said ok there was an audible click of a door shutting.

"did the door just close" Tig asks already getting up to check it out, pulling his gun out in the process.

A few of us follow his lead to go check it out.

"Kat?" Tig calls out once we are in the kitchen.

No Answer

"Kat?" I call out a little bit louder

No Answer

"she's gone" I say starting to get worried

"maybe she went to her friends house, the one who called" Gemma says

"she wouldn't leave without telling me" I say

"look around did she leave a note" Clay says

"call her friend back see what happened" I say to Gemma

She goes over to the phone and dials *69 "blocked number, it won't go through" she says hanging up

"come on lets go look for her, she couldn't have gone that far yet" I say leaving the kitchen to go look for her.

After hours of going up and down every street in Charming we all go to the clubhouse

"where the fuck is she" Tig yells slamming his fist into the bar top

I was now extremely worried but I wouldn't show it. But I had the same question as Tig where the fuck could a nine year old disappear to with no clues as to where she went. It just didn't make sense.

My phone started ringing and the clubhouse went deathly quiet as the guys gathered around me. I checked the caller ID it was a blocked number. I put it on speaker for everyone to hear

"what" I answered

"Hi Happy" Kat voice answered

"where are you" Tig yelled out before I could say anything

"I'm safe. I'll be back in a few days, I just wanted to let you know" she says

"if you don't get back here in an hour. You are going to be in even more trouble than you already are" I tell her

"I'm sorry that your mad but I have to do something, don't worry though I will be back" she says. I hear a mans voice saying something in a foreign language in the background, she yells back at him in the same language it seems

"I have to go, I love you daddy" she says and ends the call

"KAT! KAT!" I scream into the phone but it's no use, I can't control this situation and it's pissing me off.

For a week Kat didn't come home and for a week I waited for her to come walking through the door. On the eight day I was working on a car in the garage when I heard Tig yell "KAT!" and run out to meet the little girl at the gates.

He picked her up and hugged her. The rest of the guys came over and she was passed around for hugs and kisses. When she finally came to me I didn't pick her up or hug her. I glared at her

"where the fuck were you Catherine Victoria Lohman" I yell at her

"I'm here now, that's all that matters" she says

"answer my question. Now" I say to her.

She shakes her head no. "I can't" she says

"tell me!" I yell at her

Again she shakes her head no. "I can't" she says again with tears in her eyes

I couldn't look at her anymore, she was making me so angry. I was walking away, I heard her starting to cry behind me

"daddy" she cries out. I was fighting with myself every step I took in the opposite direction of her but if she wasn't going to tell me. I was going to make her suffer until she did. I couldn't protect her if I didn't know what to protect her from and it was making me angry that again it was something out of my control.

I slammed the door of my room behind me and sat down on the bed hard putting my head in my hands. It was so frustrating . I only got a minute of peace before I heard little feet slapping against the floor in the hall, they briefly stopped in front of my door before it was thrown open and my little girl was standing there crying her eyes out. I looked at her for a minute before beckoning her forward.

She ran into my arms and sobbed against my shoulder

"I don't want you to be mad at me" she got out between hiccups

"I'm not mad at you but how am I supposed to protect you if you run off and don't come back for a week without an explanation" I say to her

I see Gemma walk up to the open door and nod she closes the door.

"I can't tell you" she says going into another fit of hysterics

"fine. But your grounded for two months" I tell her.

Her crying reduces to sniffles and she gives me a watery smile "I missed you daddy"

"I missed you to baby girl" I say giving her a hug and a kiss "but that doesn't mean you're getting off easy, this is going to be the worst two months of your life"

She gives me a sly smile "I wouldn't bet my money on that" she says


	8. Chapter 8

**Kat POV:**

Happy really didn't take it easy on me every minute I wasn't at school I was working at the garage with him or one of the other club members. At the end of two months I still didn't regret leaving but it could have gone a little better if I do say so my self.

School was ending soon and birthday was fast approaching, it was a week before my birthday and people were starting to act weird. Whenever I came around they would stop talking and stare at me silently. I was getting super tired of it. The last straw was when Tig and Jax were talking at the bar and abruptly stopped talking when I was about to walk past.

"what is your problem!" I scream at them

They both jump a little on there stools surprised by my outburst.

Jax calls across the clubhouse to Happy "your girl here, is having a freak out"

Happy looks at me "what is _your _problem" he asks with a raised eyebrow

"every time I walk past you guys you stop talking and stare at me, I'm freaking tired of it" I say stomping my foot for emphasis

"did you seriously just stomp your foot" Juice asks around a laugh

"fuck you" I scream at him and leave the clubhouse slamming the door behind me

"Kat!" I hear Juice call after me

I stopped without warning and turned around to face him coming face to stomach with him. Once he noticed I had stopped he back up a step or two

"I'm sorry I was just messing with you" he says. I look into his big brown eyes and I couldn't help myself from smiling he smiled back at me

"so your not mad?" he asked

"just don't do it again" I scold him. He chuckles and hugs me

A week later school was finally over. School let out early so Taylor- my only friend since Nancy deemed me unfriendable- went to hang out in the clubhouse until her parents could pick her up.

"I feel like dancing, do you want to dance" Taylor asked eyeing the stereo against the wall

"definitely" I sat smirking at her and go turn the radio on.

"_and now we have Jessie J singing her new song 'who's laughing now' enjoy" _the DJ says

I turn to Taylor and we both squeal in excitement, we were both obsessed with Jessie J recently.

We both got on the bar and started dancing and jumping around shouting the lyrics to each other. We were so engrossed in our singing an dancing that we didn't notice the guys walk in until there was a bright flash. The unmistakable flash of Gemma's camera she was never far from that thing.

"get your ass off my bar" Clay says smiling at us

"my ass isn't on your bar but my feet are" I say climbing down with Taylor

"it could be worse, they could have been stripping on your bar" Tig says chuckling to himself

"that's not funny. At all" Happy says grabbing a beer and sitting on the stool next to me and Taylor

"hey Taylor" Happy says nodding at her

"hello Killer" Taylor says giving him a big grin, which he rolls his eyes at

Taylor's family was an associate of SAMCRO so she knew all the guys and knew most of what they did. Tig called Happy, Killer one time when Taylor was here and she has been calling him that ever since.

The radio was still on and it started playing Crash Your Party by Karmin and Taylor and I stood up on the stool we had been sitting on and started singing at the top of our lungs. When the rap part came up I started rapping while Taylor laughed beside me at the faces of all the guys.

"you can rap and you didn't tell anyone" Juice says

I just shrug "it isn't that cool"

"yah it is" juice says going to the stereo and plugging his Ipod in "can you keep up with this" he asks playing the new Chris Brown song 'Look At Me Now'

I smirk at him and start rapping, the whole song. When it ends Juice is looking at me with so much admiration

"how do you do that" Tig asks

"aye Lass that is pretty amazing" Chibs says

I give one more shrug. Gemma walks in from going outside and points at me and Taylor. "Get out and don't come back for… an hour" she says and walks past us into the kitchen. Taylor raises an eyebrow and gives me a questioning look

"we should listen to her, she gets scary when you don't listen" I say grabbing Taylor and running outside to play in the lot.

While we were hanging out outside a bunch of people came and went to clubhouse. Tara came and told Abel to play with us and handed Thomas to me telling me to watch him. Later Ellie and Kenny came and joined us.

"do you know what's going on" I ask Ellie

She smirks at me but doesn't answer. "so I guess that's a yes" I say to her

Another half hour later Juice walks out and comes over to us "Gemma says you guys came come back in now" he says taking Thomas from me and walking us all over to the clubhouse.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yells as we walk in

"what?" I ask looking at Gemma

"Happy Birthday baby girl" Gemma says running over and hugging me

a lot of people were at the clubhouse even some kids from my school who I kind of knew. One boy in particular caught my eye he was a grade above me and he was beautiful. I caught his eye across the room and smiled but turned away before he saw my blush

**Happy POV:**

I was keeping an eye on Kat the whole party and I saw her looking at the little boy from her school, I also saw the way the little shit was looking at my little girl and I didn't like it. I caught his eye across the room and gave him a look that would surely make him piss his pants but the little shit just smirked at me and walked over to Kat and started to talk to her.

I was watching them talk and he was making her and her friends laugh. After a while they made their way over to the make shift dance floor and started to grind on each other. That was it she was never going to see this kid again or any other boy for that matter.

"that's enough of that" I say picking Kat up and throwing her over my shoulder and walking away

"put me down" she said kind of muffled by my shoulder. But I ignored her going over and joining Tig and Jax in a conversation

"man I am glad I got two boys, don't have to worry about that" Jax says chuckling

"if I lived with my daughters they would still be virgins" Tig says backing up my actions. As Juice was about to walk past I stopped him

"hey, watch her don't let that little shit near her" I tell him handing Kat over to him. He nods his head and walks away holding her

"put me down! I can make decisions for myself I don't need you to drag me away from people" I hear Kat saying but it became a mere muttering as Juice walked away with her.

The rest of the party she was stuck with Juice and I was glad I didn't have to watch her like a hawk. But that little boy was just the tip of the iceberg I feared.

**Author's Note:**

**I understand that Kat seems a little old for her age but I am just kind of going off of personal experience from when I was around 9, but also in the life she lives kids kind of grow up fast based on the environment they live in.**

**Another thing I wanted to address is, I was wondering if you guys are like super into this or if I can skip some time and pick up when she is a bit older, just let me know what you guys think. **

**Last but not least Thank you guys so much for reading and commenting **


	9. Chapter 9

**Kat POV:**

today I was getting ready fro my first day of high school, I was going to be a ninth grader and I couldn't wait Taylor and I had picked out our outfits for today 3 weeks ago we spent 2 hours going through all my clothes and then deciding we needed to go shopping.

I out on some music and started putting my make up on. Gemma sat me down and taught me how do to it, she also took me to buy me some cosmetics, which Happy had a shit fit about when he found out. When I finished with my make up I put my belly button ring in which Happy didn't know about he would definitely kill me if he found out.

Recently puberty had been a little to kind to me, I grew a whole 3 inches and also developed incredibly, I could definitely fill out a shirt nicely now, it all hit me so suddenly and drastically I was still getting used to being able to reach stuff and to put a bra on everyday. I had made that mistake once, but Tig scared me straight. I never leave the house without a bra now.

Another thing about puberty that I didn't like was my period. I had gotten it a few weeks ago for the first time and it had been a disaster of epic proportions.

_Flashback:_

_I hadn't been feeling good since last night my stomach hurt like really bad cramps and I didn't know why. I was sitting in the garage waiting for Taylor to get here so we could hang out, I was currently watching Happy working on a car and talking to him and the rest of the guys._

_When an odd sensation came over me and then I felt like I had peed my pants. I looked around to see If anyone had noticed but they were all doing their own things. I was aout to get up and quietly leave when Taylor came in and announced her presence all teh guys turned and looked at her and started talking to her _

"_why are you still sitting there come on" Taylor says. I'm trying to shake my head at her without anyone noticing but Juice saw me _

"_what's your problem" Juice asks, drawing everyone's attention to me_

"_nothing" I say trying to play it off_

"_well come on then" Taylor says. Before I get up I pray to all the gods I can think of that what I think just happened did not actually happen. But when I get up I hear Taylor gasp _

"_um, Kat you got something um, on your pants" Juice mumbles out, all the guys lean over and look at the back of my pants and they all scatter like cockroaches when you turn the lights on._

"_Why don't you go talk to Gemma" Jax suggest. I nod and walk over with my head down trying to hide the most intense blush I have ever had on my face._

_Getting your period the first time is bad enough but getting your period in front of a bunch of guys is just plain mortifying. The rest of the day the guys and I avoided each other. _

I walked over to my closet and looked at the outfit again just to make sure I rally wanted to wear it. I put on the low slung tight jeans and my super tight tank top that would show off my belly button ring once I got out of the house. I was looking in the mirror checking for any last minute things I needed to take care of when Happy started banging on the door.

"hurry up or you're going to be late"

"ok" I called back throwing a hoody on and grabbing my backpack

I walked into the kitchen were Happy was sitting drinking his coffee

"hey" he says

"hi" I say

"I'm going on a run, be gone for a week" he says

"where you going" I ask him sitting down eating my cereal

"Nevada" he says

"is Juice coming to stay here" I ask. Since we got this apartment whenever Happy has to go on a run one of the guys comes to stay here mostly Juice but sometimes Chibs and Tig come

"yah, you know the drill listen to him and stay out of trouble" he says

"I know, I know" I say to him smiling "I love you dad be careful" I tell him getting up to give him a hug and walk out the door.

I got to school and met Taylor in front of the school

"that is what you're wearing for the day of high school" she asks me

I laugh and pull off my hoodie "no this is what I'm wearing"

"for a second there you had me worried" she says putting a hand over her heart

"you don't look so bad yourself" I tell her looking over her outfit. She had incredibly short shorts on with a red halter top that also showed off her belly button ring.

"ok lets get this over with" she says

As we walked down the hall I couldn't help but notice all of the hot guys roaming around. I looked over at Taylor and noticed she was also checking out all the guys. I nudged her and we both laughed.

The day practically flew by and Taylor and I were walking home together. She was coming over to my house so that we could hang out.

When we got to my house no one was there so we made ourselves comfortable and decided to make brownies.

"before we start I'm going to change, you want to borrow something" I ask Taylor

"yah" she says as we make our way to my room we were changing I gave Taylor some sweats and a comfy tank top. I was putting on an oversized T-shirt and I was about to put my favorite shorts on but thwn I remembered I left them in the laundry room, since no one was home I just walked to the laundry room without my pants.

On the way to the laundry room I noticed the TV was on and then I noticed a mohawked head sitting on the couch watching TV

"what are you doing" I come around the couch and ask him. I see him jump at my voice and when he looks at me he smirks

"I'm watching TV, what are you doing with no pants on" he asks laughing. I gasp and run to the laundry room hurriedly pulling my shorts on. I walk back into the living room now completely dressed

"it would have been nice if you had told me you were here" I tell him. I look past him and see Taylor heavily leaning against the hallway wall laughing her ass off

"what's so funny" I ask her

"the fact that you forgot you weren't wearing pants" she manages to get out between her laughing

"fuck you" I say to her and that just sends her into another round of hysterics. Then Juice starts chuckling

"man, forget you two" I say going to make my damn brownies


	10. Chapter 10

**Kat POV:**

today was Friday and that meant partying, if you knew where the party was that is. I had the choice of going to the clubhouse and watching my uncles get it on with some croweaters or fake Juice out and go to one of the seniors parties. Taylor and I decided on the second option.

"hey Juice" I say when he answers the phone

"hey, everything ok?" he asks, I can hear garage noises in the background

"I'm going to sleep over at Taylor's house tonight, is that ok" I ask him already knowing the answer

"yah, sure, just be careful" he says

"thanks, bye" I say hanging up the phone and turning to Taylor

"this is our first high school party, we have to look awesome" I say to her

"for sure homie" is her response

The next few hours were spent picking out clothes and getting ready for the party. Taylor's parents were out of town so we didn't need to worry about that.

At 8 o'clock Nicole's car came to a screeching halt in front of my apartment -she's a sophomore, who was only being nice to us so we would join the cheerleading team, which sucked- Taylor and I jumped off the couch and made our way outside and then on to the party.

**Happy POV:**

We were coming back from the latest run- Jax, Opie, Chibs, Tig and Bobby-. We were a little early, got things taken care of faster than planned. When we got back to the clubhouse I made a beeline for Juice

"where's Kat?" I ask him looking around for her

"she is sleeping over at Taylor's house she said" Juice responds

"ok" I nod my head "thanks for watching her this week bro"

"yah no problem man anytime" he says nodding his head

I went in search of a croweater and a good time after that conversation. But a couple hours later my fun was interrupted by a phone call

"what" I growl into the phone already angry at whoever was calling

"is this Mr. Lohman" the male voice asks

"who's this" I ask curious as to who would call me by my last name

"this is Charming PD, we have your daughter Catherine and her friend Taylor in custody" the voice answers

"fuck" I curse not into the phone "I will be right there" I say getting redressed and grabbing the keys to my car. These girls are going to be in so much trouble.

I went down to the police station with the entire cavalry behind me. When I got to the front desk I asked to speak with the officer that called me.

Officer Smith came out. "hello Mr. Lohman"

"what did they do" I ask him impatiently, I hear everyone coming to a stop behind me wanting to hear what the two dumbasses did

"indecent exposure and drunk and disorderly, we picked them up walking home from a house party" he says

I was trying to keep my temper in check so as not to end up in a cell next to them but the guys behind me had no problem voicing there outrage.

"are you fucking kidding me, indecent exposure" Tig yells

"what exactly were they doing" Juice asks, as always stupidly curious

"they were flashing the on coming traffic" the officer says

"Jesus Christ" Jax says

Gemma chuckles and nudges Tara "remember when you did that" she says and Tara turns bright red

"I don't know what you're talking about" Tara replies

"course not sweetheart" Gemma says continuing with her chuckling

"we were unable to reach Taylor's parents, would you be willing to sign for her" the Officer asks me

"yah" I tell him going to fill out the paper work.

When I'm done the officer goes and gets the girls. When they see all of us standing there they burst into laughter and fall on top of each other taking turns holding each other up

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you two" I tell them. They immediately stop laughing and try to hold in their chuckles here and there.

"sorry" they mumble out

"you haven't even begun to be sorry" I tell them and drag them out of the police station and bring them home.

**Authors Note: **

**Sorry this is so short but I have been so busy lately and I didn't want to leave you guys without for so long. My next one will be longer I swear.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy POV:**

I woke up bright and early so that I would have the maximum number of hours to punish the girls. I walked into Kat's room to wake them up, I threw the curtains open and let the sun shine in, both Taylor and Kat groan and move closer to each other burying their faces into each others chests.

"don't make me get the water" I say. Both of them growl but get up

"up and at 'um girls" I say in a fake cheery tone

An hour later we are all walking into the garage were all the guys turned and smirked when they noticed the girls walking in front of me

"hey girlies what's up" Chibs shouts

Tig throws a wrench into the toolbox which landed with an incredibly loud noise

"got a hang over girls" Tig shouts at them. With each of these noises the girls wince. I chuckle along with the other guys.

I put the girls to work. Around noon I let them take their lunch breaks but they couldn't leave so they sat outside on the picnic table and drank water while giving longing looks to what was supposed to be their lunches but when they opened the sandwich wrappers they started gagging much to the guys amusement.

"Kat got a package for you" Gemma calls from the office. Kat got up and made her way to where Gemma was standing and took the padded envelope from her and walked back over to the table all the way looking at it but not opening it. When she got back to the table she set the envelope down, I was still watching her wondering why she hadn't opened it. Taylor nodded her head to the envelope and had a questioning look on her face but Kat just shook her head no and continued to drink from her water bottle.

"is it ok, if I go take a walk" Kat comes up and asks me later that day

"just go sit on the roof, got trouble with the Mayans don't want anything to happen to you" I tell her

She solemnly nods her head and starts for the ladder that leads to the roof

"what's up with her" Tig comes up to me and asks watching her walk away

"don't know she's been acting weird since the envelope got here" I say to him

He nods his head in acknowledgement and walks away to work on his car for the day.

Around dinner time Taylor's parents picked her up, I told them what happened they weren't to happy but decided putting her to work at the garage was better than grounding, so she would be working with Kat in the garage for the next 4 months. During dinner I decided to question Kat about the envelope, she was still acting weird.

"so what was in the envelope" I ask her

She looks at me briefly before shrugging her shoulders

"who was it from" I continue to question her.

Another shrug

"answer me!" I say hitting the table for emphasis

"it was nothing" she says moving the food on her plate back and forth still not looking at me

"little girl you better answer my damn questions or you are going to be sorry" I say to her practically growling the words. I don't like my questions not being answered especially by Kat.

"how old are you" she asks "your in your 50's, right" she looks me straight in the eye. I stay silent waiting for her to continue

"you've seen a lot haven't you. You have said even less. You probably have secrets older than me" she continues to pin me with her stare as she slowly takes a sip of her water

"you have kept all of those secrets and you will take all of them to the grave, but it won't be an early grave because you never spilled those secrets. In this life" she says waving around the room for effect "secrets are currency, you keep them and only use them when you need something or someone. Lies they're oxygen, need it to live. Loyalty, that keeps you out of the ground."

I look at her and study her face, she looks so much older than she actually is and her understanding and wisdom is like that of someone that has seen to many things and has lived a hard life.

"normal people these are just some things in their lives, they take it for granted. For us, this is all we have. Love, family, caring that is what will get you killed . Your enemies, they will use all this stuff against you to get you to do what they want. I can't have that anymore. I have to leave, but I want you to remember" she says tears starting in her eyes but she takes a minute and pulls herself together again. "I love you so much and I appreciate everything you have ever done, this is the only way I know how to repay you. To spare your life as well as the rest of SAMCRO" she gets up from the table and goes to the door throwing it open and just starts running not even looking back.

I wanted to run after her so badly but I was rooted in place. I was to confused, hurt and saddened to move. When I did finally get up I looked at Kat's chair and noticed the envelope. I opened it and emptied the contents. I had to sit back down. In the envelope there were pictures of all of us, not just the members but there families too, I saw one of Taylor and her parents, of Tara at work, picking up Thomas and Abel from school, Tig eating a snickers, Chibs laughing with Juice, Jax talking with Alvarez, me and Opie standing to the side of him. Then there was a note _save them _was all the note said.

Finally I got my shit together and hopped on my bike racing to the clubhouse and running up to Jax

"we need to have church NOW" I tell him. He looks at my frantic state and nods his head

"CHURCH, NOW" he calls to the guys in the clubhouse

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry another short one, but I am just writing when I find the time. I hope you guys like it in spite of it being short.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kat POV:**

I didn't stop running until the black car that I expected pulled up next to me. I took one last look back making a promise to myself that no matter what I would make it back here. Getting into the awaiting car I glared at the man sitting in the back seat smiling at me

"why now" I asked him

"Sandra is dead, now you can come back. Be with your real family, we need you Catherine" my father says from across the car.

I look away from him and out the window watching my home passing me by. If ever there was a time in my life that I wanted to break down in tears, it was now. The driver drove the car throw Charming purposely driving past the clubhouse.

I leaned my head against the back of the seat willing sleep to come, we had a long ride to the airport and then to New York. I was praying this wasn't real and that when I woke up I would be sleeping in my own bed in the room next to Happy, but if it was real I wanted to go to sleep and never wake up.

When I woke up I looked at my surroundings and immediately knew we were in the New York townhouse, in my new room back in my old life, to my own living hell.

"your father says to be ready in an hour" the maid comes in to tell me.

"ringraziarla" (thank you) I tell her. She is about to leave but she hesitates and comes all the way into my room closing the door behind her.

"Sono così spiacente che fa questo a lei" (I'm so sorry he is doing this to you) she whispers into my hair as she hugs me. She has been a maid for my dad since before I was born. She knew almost everything about me and I got extremely close to her after my mother died.

I nod into her chest trying to keep it together "by protecting them, you are showing your love. They will not soon forget what you have done for them. I can tell you from my life, they will never give up, until you are back with them" she says in he heavily accented english stroking my back.

"L'amo il gatto di gattino" (I love you Kitty Cat) she says calling me by the nickname my mother used to call me.

30 minutes later I find myself walking around the house that I would be spending a while in. noticing all the pictures documenting the families history, none of the history mine. We may share the same name and the same blood may run through our veins but these people. They were not my family. Looking towards the west were I know California is. I decide to keep my true family close to me while I am so far from them I'll get a tattoo of the anarchy symbol, but I didn't know where to put it so that my father wouldn't see.

"CATHERINE" I hear him call out

I walk to meet him in the living room "we are going to a meeting" he says dressed in an overly expensive suit

"who" I ask

"the Irish" he answers straightening his tie.

**Happy POV:**

I pulled the envelope out of my cut pocket and opened it spilling the pictures out onto the table, were the other guys picked them up.

"where did you get these?" Jax asks

"this was the envelope someone sent Kat, there was a note to" I give him the note

"so what did she say?" Juice asks after reading the note and passing it to Chibs

"gave me this big old speech and ran out the door" I say putting my head in my hands. Why hadn't I run after her. I have to get her back. I thought to myself. I remembered back to when Kat disappeared the first time

_flashback:_

"_Dad !" Kat called out into the apartment _

"_in the living room" I tell her, putting down the bike magazine I had been reading_

"_um… I have to tell you something, I know you're going to be really mad but, just don't get to mad. I mean it already happened so you can't really change it. So getting mad would kind of be pointless" she says all this while ringing her hands and looks all around the room._

_My first thought is 'who the fuck knocked my little girl up' but as she continued that didn't seem to be what she was talking about but just to be clear I asked "are you pregnant" _

_She chuckled "don't be silly, if I was pregnant I wouldn't be standing here. I would be calling you from an undisclosed location and wouldn't come home until you calmed down" _

_I was going to address that but decided to let that one slide "so what is it" she was making me nervous_

"_remember when I was gone for a couple of days, like years ago" she says walking around the room_

"_8 days is longer than a couple of days" I say_

"_yah, so you remember" she says_

"_yes I do" I say wondering what the fuck this was about "get to the point Kat"_

"_I'm getting there" she says making a lap around the living room_

"_Catherine! Spit it out" I kind of yell_

"_" she says all in one breathe_

"_WHAT!" I say getting more then just angry_

"_he was the one that called me on the phone he threatened SAMCRO if I didn't go help him" she explains_

"_we can take care of ourselves, you on the other hand can not" I tell her_

"_I can take care of myself" she says defensively_

"_your not supposed to" I tell her_

"_but I can" she says defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest _

"_you shouldn't have gone to New York, you should have told me" I yell at her _

"_WHATEVER!" she screams and runs down the hall slamming her bedroom door_

"_YOU KNOW WHAT YOU CAN STAY IN THERE. ALL FUCKING NIGHT DARLING" I yell down the hall_

"_FINE" she screeches _

That's were she went. New York.

"she went to New York. This is her dad" I say pointing to the pictures being passed around the table

"so let's go get her" Jax says looking towards Juice "still know your way around"

Juice nods his head "this isn't going to be easy"

"wouldn't be fun if it was" Tig says laughing


	13. Chapter 13

**Kat POV:**

the only good thing about being back in New York with my god awful father was my sister. I had met her the last time I came here and we got along so well, we were like two peas in a pod, she was only a year younger than I was. We were alike in many ways but the one place we differed greatly was the fashion department, she was mad stylish and she kept up with all the trends and suited them to her fashion needs.

I was sitting in my room wallowing in my misery. The meeting hadn't gone as smoothly as my father had hoped and I ended up getting stabbed, it was really just a scratch but it still hurt. As I was about to change into pajamas and go to sleep my sister burst into my room.

"what are you doing" she asked taking in my appearance of being shirtless

"I was going to take a nap but I have a feeling you have other ideas" I say

"damn straight bitch get dressed" she says walking towards my closet "actually you just sit there and I will bring the clothes to you"

I sit on my bed and let her riffle throw my closet getting me a suitable outfit for hanging out with her

"ok here" she says handing me a v-neck black sweater and gray skinny jeans along with black riding boots.

"get dressed and I will be back, we can go to the salon" she says taking her leave

"I got stabbed today you know" I yell at her retreating figure

"boo-fucking-who" she yells back still walking away

When we got to the salon my sister walked in like she owned the place and walked up to one of the free stylist and gave her an exaggerated hug. She then pointed over to me and started having a conversation with the stylist, they kept gesturing wildly and I was getting worried.

"hey, I'm Samantha" the stylist says to me holding out her hand for me to shake

"hi, I'm Melissa's sister Kat" I say to her shaking her hand

"ok well come over here and we'll get you started" Samantha says

"what are we getting started on" I ask Melissa

"it's a surprise" she says overly enthusiastically and then walks over to the nail part of the salon leaving me in the hands of Samantha

2 hours later I was walking out of the salon a changed woman. Samantha dyed the bottom half of my hair platinum blonde while leaving the rest it's natural black. I thought it would look stupid but it actually looked pretty damn cool. She waxed my eyebrows and blow dried my hair into it's perfect natural curls which were trimmed so they went most of the way down my back instead of resting right above my ass.

Melissa on the other hand just got her nails done into a crazy design but they were still just as lethal as always. I had seen her in action with those nails and they were fucking scary. We walked down the street together with such an air of confidence surrounding us everyone turned to look. I felt like I was on top of the world, I loved hanging out with Melissa it was just like hanging out with Taylor. We always had fun and I felt untouchable when I was with them.

I made eye contact with one guy who seemed to be watching more intently than anyone else was. I checked him out head to toe, on the second check I noticed the reaper on his fore arm. I looked back at his face and he smiled at me, he knew who I was more importantly who I belonged to.

"hey, you want some Starbucks" Melissa asks pulling me out of my staring contest with the man across the street

"yah can you get me my usual" I ask her

"you going to get that guys number while I'm in there" she asks playfully nudging my shoulder

"what" I ask slightly alarmed that she was that observant

"the guy across the street" she says pushing me towards the street

"do I look ok" I ask her playing into her suspicions

"you look totally faceable" she says laughing "go inside and get our stuff" I say pushing her towards the building. I waited until she was all the way in and then ran across the street

"couldn't help but notice your stare" I say to the man looking at him through my lashes while tracing the reaper tattoo on his arm

"they're coming to get you" he says

My fingers stop there path immediately "they'll get killed" I whisper to him in fear

He moves closer to me and talks into my hair obviously catching onto the game I was playing "they're SAMCRO no body is gonna kill 'em baby" with that he kisses my hair and turns to go

"it was nice to finally meet the little girl that tamed Happy" he says throwing a smirk over his shoulder

"it was nice to meet you to, sexy" I say grinning at him and walking away. I hear his chuckle follow me down the alley

**Happy POV:**

Day after tomorrow we were all going to New York to get my girl back. We already contacted the charter in New York to give the message to Kat that we were coming. I was filled with so many different feeling I really couldn't comprehend them all. I was relieved to know where she was and that we were getting her back, but I was also so fucking pissed because yet again she didn't tell me anything and just left, and then I was also happy thinking of her punishment, and how Gemma was going to rip her a new one once she got back.

In the middle of packing my phone rang

"hello?" I answer

"hey man it's Jake, from New York" the guy says

"yah" I ask

"talked to your girl Kat, she knows you guys are coming" he says

"ok, thanks bro" I say

"no problem man" he says and hangs up

Two days later I found myself stepping out into the streets of New York along with Juice, Tig, Jax, and Chibs. We were staying in the clubhouse in New York which was only a few blocks away from Kat. I was getting antsy just being here, so close to her yet so far. I wish we could just go in and grab her, killing any mother fucker that got in our way but we were going to do this smart so Kat would be safe, I knew her father wouldn't give her up that easily.

Once everyone got settled in we had church immediately. We discussed strategy and tried to think of a plan, but after an hour and a couple of ridiculous plans later church was over until someone came up with something good. I decided to go for a walk.

While walking down the street I spotted Kat and some girl who looked to be about her age walking down the street. They were happily chattering to each other, Kat looked completely comfortable and in her element with this girl. I wonder who she was. I continued down the street following them. They ducked into an alleyway for a few minutes, when they came out they were both wearing black baseball caps down low and had leather gloves on. _so they're on a job _I thought to myself following them closer.

They ducked into a building. I came upon the building and heard muted screaming and them almost silent gun shots. Just as I was about to cross the street and go investigate Kat and the girl come out and look around and then scurry down the street. Kat kept looking around and she finally caught my eye she held my stare for a second before the girl next to her interrupted our staring contest by reaching up to pull her shirt off of her shoulder so she could look at it but Kat squated her away and continued there fast pace down the street.

Did she get hurt, I'm gonna kill whoever hurt my little girl. I walked into the building they just exited which was a floral shop. When I walked into the building completely it looked like nothing was wrong but I walked into the back section of the shop I saw three dead guys looking at them closer I saw that they were Irish. Upon further inspection of the room I saw a safe that had been hidden behind a painting but was now in plain view it was open and empty. I quickly walked out of the shop and back to the clubhouse.

"I saw Kat I say to Juice and Jax when I come in and sit down at the bar taking a pull from my beer

"what, where" Juice asks

"she was with some other girl, they went into a flower shop." I say taking another drink from my beer

"did they get flowers" Jax asks

"nope" I say chuckling "shot the place up and took the money from the off like nothing"

"wow" Jax says shaking his head

"yup. Looked like the angels of death" I say


	14. Chapter 14

**Kat POV:**

I was most of the way out of the door when a voice called me back in

"and just where do you think you're going" Melissa asked me with a giant smile on her face

"I called that guy from the other day, we're going out tonight" I say to her checking in my purse for my keys

"well have fun then. Remember to use protection" she called out as I closed the door behind me.

_Was she not a virgin _I thought to myself. As I walked down the street I called her

"hello?" she answered

"are you still a virgin" I ask her

"well that's a conversation starter" she says laughing

"Melissa I'm serious are you" I ask her

"no I'm not" she says

"who was it" I ask her shocked

"Mikey" she answers "you know my boyfriend"

"at least you didn't go whore yourself around town" I chuckle into the phone

"yah at least" she laughs with me

I continued down the street towards the Sons of Anarchy clubhouse keeping a look out for anyone I knew who would let this get back to my dad.

I walked into the lot and checked out the clubhouse as I walked to it. It was 1 o'clock in the morning and the clubhouse was silent. Walking into the main room I oriented myself with were everything was and started down the hall to the dorm rooms. I quietly checked the rooms as I passed looking for someone in particular, but when I came across another guy first I changed my course of action.

I closed the door behind me silently so as not to wake him up. Slinking over to his bed quietly. I looked at him for a second as he slept he was so unbelievably hot. I climbed on the bed and straddled his waist and kissed his neck and bare chest. I worked my way up to his ear and whispered into it

"wake up sleepy head" kissing him right below his ear

He grumbles in his sleep "wake up" I say a bit louder

"Kat?" he asks in a tired voice

"the one and only" I say to him kissing my way to his lips

"what are you doing" he asks

"what does it look like" I ask him moving my hand to pull the sheet down

"no" he says sitting up "no this can't happen, your 14. This isn't right" he pushes me to the side and stands up

"come on, please" I ask him

"no. go see Happy he's really worried about you" he says running his hand down his face.

"you're no fun Juice" I grumble getting up and standing in his personal space "just no fun" I kiss his lips and take my leave down the hall.

I walk into Happy's room and walk over to the bed "dad" I say shaking his shoulder. He immediately springs up and looks at me.

"oh Kat" he says grabbing me in a bone crushing hug "when we get back home you are going to be in so much trouble and not just with me. You'll have to answer to Gemma also" he says

I groan and he grins evilly

"are you ok, what happened to your shoulder" he says going to take a look

"nothing just a little scratch" I say backing away

"didn't look like a scratch earlier today" he says glaring at me

"yesterday" I say to him

"what" he asks confused

"it's 1 o'clock so it was yesterday" I say to him grinning when he just gives me his I'm-not-amused face.

"anyway, I just came to say Hi but I have to go now" I say getting up and going towards the door

"we'll be home soon enough" Happy says

"if you guys get hurt just know I'll never talk to you again" I tell him not turning around

"baby girl no body is going to get hurt. You will be back with your family soon enough" he says

"I love you dad" I say walking out the door

I walked back to the townhouse listening to my music to keep me occupied with the few blocks I had to walk. Obviously that wasn't a smart thing to do because the next thing I know I'm being shoved into an alleyway and thrown against the wall. I groaned and sunk to the floor for a second before I got up getting ready to fight, but the guys stabs me with a syringe and pushes whatever was in it into my blood stream.

"what was that" I slur to the guy

"muscle relaxer sweetheart" he says starting to unbutton my pants

"stop. No." I say trying to push him away but my attempts are futile the muscle relaxer has kicked in ten fold

What I didn't notice in my initial understanding of the situation was that the guy had friends with him who all took turns. Hours later they were finally done and left but not before giving me a warning beating, and told me to tell Happy that Adam Smith said they were even know. I had no intention of telling Happy or anyone about any of this but I didn't tell them that.

I took a quick nap before I was able to get up and continue my walk home. When I slipped into the house I grabbed Melissa's gel mask and put it in the freezer for later and then went to my bathroom to take a bath with massive amounts of Epson salt which would help make the bruises heal faster. After soaking in that for a while I went back to the freezer and took the mask out so I could wear it while I slept then the bruising on my face wouldn't be to bad and I could cover it up with make up.

A few hours later I awoke to pounding on my door and Melissa yelling at me to get my lazy ass up

"come on Kat, we're going to the mall today" she says threw the door

"give me an hour and I will be ready" I yell at her from my spot on the bed

The tinniest movement hurt so much I felt like I had worked out at the gym for 8 hours straight. Finally I got all the way out of bed and was able to make my way over to the tub to take another Epson salt bath.

After soaking in the tub for a while I got out and looked in the mirror to assess the damage. The bruises on my body already looked better than they usually would and my face was manageable.

I got dressed slowly in loose clothing with a shit load of make up on. I took one last look in the mirror and saw that I didn't look half that bad. Maybe I could actually pull this off and no body would ever have to know what happened this morning.

**Happy POV:**

I woke up the next morning and immediately got dressed and walked over to the townhouse Kat was currently staying in. I was going to follow her around and make sure she was ok.

Around 1 o'clock Kat and the same girl from yesterday emerged from the building and started walking down the street. I noticed they were walking at an incredibly slow pace. Kat seemed to be walking the slowest of the two, I wondered what was wrong with her.

They walked into a pharmacy and were walking down the aisled looking for something intently. Curiosity got the best of me. I crossed the street and walked into the pharmacy pretending to look at stuff all the while keeping my eye on the two girls. Who were in the family planning section. _they better not be getting what I think they're getting _I thought.

The girl Kat was with picked up a package and I strained to see what it was. I nearly fell back when I saw that it was a plan B pill box. They went up to the register and I heard the cashier ask for ID which the girl produced. The cashier gave a look but rang them up.

Kat looked around the store and then noticed me. I gave her a disapproving look. She quickly looked away and shoved the girl towards the bathroom.

I was so angry, I couldn't be around her. How could she be buying the morning after pill at 14. Why was she even having sex at 14. When we got home I was going to beat her ass. She was going to be grounded until she was at least 40. She was never going to see the light of day ever again.

I walked back tot eh clubhouse and immediately went to the bar getting the whiskey bottle and taking long gulps

"woah, what's your problem" Jax asks

"followed Kat to a pharmacy, she bought the plan b pill" I say continue to drink straight from the bottle

"WHAT!" Jax shouts

"what are you guys on about" Chibs asks coming into the room with Juice and Tig behind him

"Kat was just buying the plan b pill" Jax says

"are you fucking kidding me!" Tig yells

"Jesus Christ" Chibs says sitting down on the nearest bar stool


	15. Chapter 15

**Kat POV:**

After seeing Happy in the drug store I went home and Melissa came with me. We were currently hanging out in my room listening to music and coloring just because.

"so are you going to go out with the guy from last night again" she asks me

I had told her I hooked up with the guy I had a date with last night and forgot to use a condom. Keeping this secret was more about protecting myself than everyone else. I felt so stupid for letting this happen, if I had been paying attention this would have never happened. I also didn't want to tell Happy for fear of him going after whoever the guy was and getting hurt, plus I would have to tell him what happened in detail and I was just to embarrassed to do that. I remember the one and only time we talked about sex.

_Flashback_

_it was the middle of 8__th__ grade and they had made us watch "the video" about puberty and all the stuff that goes along with it. The boys and girls had watched it separately and when we had to go back to class no one would look at each other, It was a very awkward day to say the least. Going home I thought I would get a break from the awkwardness but when Happy saw the little care package that was handed out by the school nurse he sat me down in the living room_

"_so what happened at school today" he asked_

"_not much, just learning and stuff. You know the usual" I say looking at the floor_

"_that's nice. So you watched the puberty movie today" he asked_

"_how did you know" I ask him shocked_

"_got a letter from the school last week" he says _

"_you could have warned me" I say_

"_forgot sorry. So… you have any questions" he asks rubbing his neck _

"_nope. None at all, the video was extremely informative" I say looking anywhere but at him_

"_good, good. Well I got to get back to the clubhouse. So Tara's coming over" he says and practically runs out of the room_

_So awkward_

"Probably not, horrible conversationalist" I say

"mmm" she says as a response "can you pass the purple"

"where is it" I ask her looking around

"dude, It's in your hand" she says pointing towards my hand laying in my lap

"yah here. You know what I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll see you later" I tell her grabbing my purse and keys

"Kat" Melissa calls out to me

"yah" I ask turning around to face her

"whatever it is that's bothering you. It's ok to talk to someone you know. You don't have to keep things to yourself all the time. Some people, you can trust with your secrets, you can trust me. You know that right" she says looking concerned

I almost spill it all to her but instead I say "I know that, don't worry about me I just got some stuff on my mind got to work it out myself"

"ok, enjoy your walk" she says

I nod my head and walk out. I knew exactly what I needed and I knew exactly where to find it.

"where's Happy" I ask bursting into the clubhouse and asking the first person I cam across which happened to be Jax

"he's in his room" he answers "hey Kat" he calls out to me but I'm already making my way down the hall

"DAD!" I call down the hall

A door opens down the hall and Happy steps into the hallway he looks at me and then gives me a disapproving look but I really don't care right now. I drop my purse and run at him jumping into his arms. The place I always felt the safest like nothing could touch me, none of my problems could get through the barrier that Hap provided.

He looked like he was going to say something to me but then I started crying I couldn't help it and I couldn't rain it in either I was sobbing, soaking his shirt.

"Kat, baby what's wrong" he asks in a worried voice

I just shook my head I couldn't tell him he would be so disappointed in me. I could hear the parade of motorcycle boots coming down the hall to see what was up.

"what's wrong with her?" I hear Jax ask

"I don't know" Happy said but it sounded muffled by his shoulder

I just started crying harder. Hap pushed my head into his shoulder as he carried me into his room shutting the door behind us. He let me cry for an hour before speaking again

"babe what's wrong. I can't fix it if I don't know what to fix" he says

"you can't fix this" I replied hoarsely from all my crying

"I'm your dad I can fix anything if it will make you happy" he says moving my hair behind my ear so he could see my face.

I got up and paced the room, I could tell him and possibly feel better. But what if he was mad at me for not telling him sooner. What if he disowns me. What if he tells the club and they don't want me around anymore.

"whatever you're thinking it's not true. You know you can tell me anything baby. I won't get mad at you" he says

God he knew me so well. Maybe he was right, maybe I should just tell him. I took a deep breathe and tried to say it but my mouth wouldn't formulate the words. I had never been a victim, ever. I had always been the one everyone feared, and now the tables had turned and they were crushing me.

"do you have paper?" I asked him "and a pen"

He got up and got me a crumpled up paper and a broken pencil that was sharpened with a knife it seemed. It took me a minute but I finally wrote the damning words on the paper. I folded the paper so many times it was a tiny little square and then I handed it to him.

He opened it and read the words I had written on the paper.

_last night 5 guys brought me into an alley and they raped me_

I could tell the minute he had finished reading it. He balled the paper up in his hand and looked at me, his eyes flat black. He looked so angry, I had never seen him so pissed. I knew I shouldn't have told him, he was mad at me now.

He looked at me for a moment longer and I could feel the tears starting again. He quickly got off the bed and stalked towards me. I backed up into the dresser behind me. He picked me up into a bone crushing hug and carried me to the bed cradling me in his arms like when I was a child.

I started crying again he petted my head and rocked me back and forth

"shhhh it's ok, you're ok nobody is ever gonna hurt you ever again your ok" he says over and over again into my hair.

"do you hate me?" I get out between my sobs

He pulls me away from his chest, but I just look at the ground

"hey, hey look at me" he says but I shake my head and continue to stare at the floor

"Kat look at me" he says more forcefully

"babe I could never hate you ever, you're my daughter and nothing is ever going to change that. I love you so much and nothing you ever do could change that" he pins me with a look that leaves no room for argument.

"ok" I whisper


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy POV:**

Kat finally fell asleep and I went out into the main room to tell the guys what was up.

"so what is wrong with the lass" Chibs asks

I pick up the paper she wrote on and handed it to him. When he read it he was furious and handed it to Tig who handed it off to Juice silently who gave it to Jax

"so what are we going to do" Jax asks me

"I don't know I haven't asked her who the guys were yet. She was pretty upset I'll ask her when she wakes up" I say to them

"ok lets go take care of her father" Jax says and we walk out of the clubhouse

We met with Kat's asshole of a father who after a little threatening gave her up to us as long as we never step foot in New York ever again and if we leave immediately. Which was not a problem on our part. I got back to the clubhouse and went back to my room. I found the bed empty and started freaking out

"Kat?" I yelled out

"yah" her response came from down the hall, the bathroom

"you scared me" I told her when she stood right in front of me "we're leaving in an hour, going back home"

"we're going back to Charming" she asks surprised. I nod my head

"well I'm ready" she says

Hours later we walked into the cool night and breathed in the California air. No sooner had my boot landed out of the airport that I heard Gemma screech

"where is she"

"Juice has got her" I tell her motioning to Juice who was a ways behind us lugging Kat's unconscious body with him. I saw Gemma let out a relieved sigh

"little bitch is going to give me a heart attack one of these days" she says laying a hand over her heart

"someone's got to keep you on your toes Ma" Jax says giving her a kiss on the cheek

"shut up Jackson" she says smacking him in the chest "let's get back, the rest of the guys are waiting for you guys"

When we got to Gemma's Escalade I noticed Taylor sitting in the very back

"hey Taylor" I call to her

"killa" she responds. Helping Juice lay Kat on the seat next to her with her head in Taylor's lap. After everyone was situated we took off towards Charming.

When Kat first brought Taylor to the clubhouse and introduced her I wasn't to sure about her. I knew her parents were SAMCRO associates but Kat had trouble making friends at school and I wondered if this girl was just getting close to Kat just to turn on her. But as the years went on and the girls became more and more inseparable. I realized that Taylor was here to stay and I was ok with that except when they got into trouble then I wasn't as excepting. I remember the first time they got into some trouble

_Flashback _

_I was working in the garage when Gemma called my name from the office. Things with Kat had been going smoothly in the last couple of months. Since she started hanging out with her new friend Taylor she was a lot happier but those two together were trouble and I could tell._

"_yah?" I ask coming into the office_

"_the principle is on the phone" she says handing me the phone_

"_hello" I ask into the phone wondering why he was calling me_

"_I have Catherine and Taylor in my office right now and I need you to come down and pick them up. It is my understanding that Taylor is staying with you and your family" he says I can tell he is really angry_

"_yah, I'm on my way" I say handing the phone back to Gemma_

_Gemma looks at my face and laughs "they're in trouble aren't they" _

"_he didn't say just asked me to come pick them up" I say wondering exactly what that means_

"_well she is in a shit load of trouble, they both are" she says continuing to laugh at my current situation_

_Driving up to the school in the truck I had bought since Kat had come into my life. I walk into the office where I see the two girls sitting in chairs outside the principle's office. Kat had paper towel shoved up her nose that had some blood on it and her hair was completely messed up and Taylor had much of the same look except with a black eye instead of a bloody nose._

"_Mr. Lohman right this way" the Principle says holding open the door _

"_what happened" I asked as soon as my ass hits the chair_

"_seems that the girls got into a bit of a physical altercation with another student" he says _

"_where is the other kid, why are they the only ones out there" I ask _

"_they were the aggressors in this situation so the other student was sent back to class" he answers "both Catherine and Taylor have been suspended for 3 days"_

"_what exactly happened" I ask _

"_the teacher who separated the girls said that Catherine and Taylor were on top of the other child hitting her while she was trying to protect herself and not fighting back. So in a situation like that we suspend the aggressors of the fight" he says handing me the suspension papers _

"_in 3 days they can come back to school and that's it" I ask looking the papers _

"_yes that is it" he says standing up to shake my hand_

_Getting out of the office I take the girls with me . I don't speak until we get in the truck_

"_what happened" I ask_

"_Nancy pulled Kat's hair for no reason and then she said that we were biker trash, even though her mom is a croweater" Taylor says matter a factly_

"_seriously" Kat asks shocked_

"_yah remember the one you threw up on, that's her mom" Taylor gossips with her, they start chattering amongst them selves _

"_hey, hey!" I yell regaining their attention_

"_you guys are suspended for 3 days so you'll be working in the office with Gemma" I say_

"_haha" Taylor laughs and point at Kat_

"_you too Taylor" I tell her _

"_what! You can't do that I'm not even your kid you can't punish me" she says taken aback_

"_who did your parents say was in charge" I ask her _

_She doesn't answer "that's what I thought" I say pulling into Teller-Morrow_

since the first fight that the girls had gotten into I liked Taylor, it was nice to know someone was there to have Kat's back when SAMCRO wasn't around. The only bad thing was it was like having two kids instead of just the one. Taylor was constantly at the apartment she spent the night most nights and it didn't help that her parents were always out of town.

Gemma pulled up to our apartment building since it was so late. Juice helped me bring a now sleeping Taylor and Kat into the apartment. Putting them on Kat's bed they both curled into each other automatically.

"you got the couch bro" I ask Juice

"yah man, see you in the morning" he says clamping my shoulder and heading to the living room.

**Author's Note:**

**Reviews would be lovely if you could please take the time to write one. Thank you so much for reading, I greatly appreciate it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Kat POV:**

I woke up in my room laying next to Taylor. It took me a minute to actually get out of bed but when I did I realized how badly I had to pee. I practically sprinted down the hall to the bathroom and threw the door open, startling it's occupant. Juice was just pulling up his pants when I burst in. normally I would have waited for him to leave but I had to pee so bad I just dropped my pants and started going.

"um…" Juice says looking confused, he starts walking out the door

"that's gross aren't you going to wash your hands?" I ask

"I was going to but I figured you would want some privacy" he says looking at me

"does it look like I care about privacy" I ask him

"well, ok" he says and then washes his hands promptly leaving after that

I walked back into my room and woke Taylor up.

"tay" I call shaking her

"what?" she mumbles

"brownies for breakfast?" I ask her

She sleepily nods her head and we make our way to the kitchen. Whenever one of us is having a bad day or just feel like it we make baked goods and dance around the kitchen to music that we turn up way to high. But that is just how we deal, baking and dancing. Whenever my dad isn't there we add a joint to the mix but because he was just in the next room we kept It to just dancing and baking.

"cheer tryouts are this week, are we trying out?" Taylor asks

"what do you think" I ask her

"I think it has it's advantages" she says licking the spoon that we used to stir the brownies

"we can quit whenever we want right?" I ask her

"yah" she answers

"then I guess we're joining the cheer team" I say with fake enthusiasm

Taylor and I were like one person with two bodies. We were so similar and never went more than a couple of hours without seeing each other. She was my best friend since day one. We were always there for each other. we have seen each other at our worst and at our best. Danced and baked for days at a time, cried in each others arms, grinned at each other for no reason. But most importantly we knew when we needed each other and gave support and comfort without uttering a word.

_Flashback _

_It was Happy's first run since I had been there and I was really upset. I knew a lot more about what they were doing than they thought I did. Juice was staying with me and he tried to make me feel better but to no avail. After hours of being miserable and clutching the phone there was a knock on the door. Juice got up to answer it, before he could even say anything to the visitor she was already pushing through the door and heading to the kitchen with a bag of cake mix and her Ipod with portable speakers. Wordlessly I walked into the kitchen and we started our routine I got the bowls and mixer while she got the ingredients._

_Juice watched all this with a confused look on his face but we didn't bother to explain. Once the music started playing, we were singing and dancing with each other not caring about anything. We did that hours after we finished decorating the cake. Only taking a break to drop It off at the neighbors apartment._

_Since we baked so much we started decorating the cakes for whoever we were going to drop it off at their doorstep. We would leave it in front of their door ring the doorbell and run. It was kind of like lighting dog shit on fire and leaving it there except it was nice._

_When Juice decided it was finally time to go to bed she held me until I fell asleep and repeated the same thing for the next two days until Happy got back. _

I really wouldn't have made it through half of the shit in my life if it wasn't for my best friend. It was probably the same for her.

"are the brownies done yet?" Juice asks walking into the kitchen to get some coffee

"almost" I tell him passing him the coffee mate

"hey are the brownies done yet" Happy walks in and asks

"almost" Taylor and I say in unison laughing

We got to get to the clubhouse soon Happy says to us. I nod my head and Taylor and I go to my room to get ready.

I have clothes all over my room some are mine and some are Taylor's I honestly don't know who's most of the stuff is we kind of just wear whatever and never really argue over who's is who's.

"hey, I've been thinking of getting a tattoo. You think your dad would do it for me" Taylor asks me

"I don't know maybe. What do you want to get?" I ask her

"I was thinking of getting the date we met, right here" she says pointing to her wrist

"oh man that would be so sick, we could get our names to. You get my name I'll get yours" I say getting excited

"yah, let's go ask him" I say

We walk back into the kitchen to see Happy and Juice eating the brownies

"the oven beeped so we took them out for you" Juice says around a mouth full of no doubt super hot brownie

"right" I say getting them some milk

"hey killa, can I ask you for a favor" Taylor asks

He eyes her suspiciously "what do you want Taylor?" he asks

"well I was wondering if you could give me a tattoo" she asks

"what do you want and where" he asks

She grins and talks excitedly "I wanted to get the date Kat and I met and get her name on my wrist"

"let me guess you want the same thing" he asks looking at me

I nod my head and try to get around Juice to get some brownie before he eats all of it

"I guess so" Happy says and Taylor runs over and hugs him, he grimaces but doesn't push her away

"god you are such a fatass. Get out of the way!" I yell at Juice

"calm down damn" Juice says trying to keep the brownie bits in his mouth

Taylor comes over and looks at the pan "dude you ate most of it" she says smacking his arm

"I was hungry" he says as an explanation

"well I was thirsty" she says and chugs all of the milk leaving Juice with a mouth full of brownie and no milk

We both fall into a fit of hysterics at the look on Juices face

"you two are evil" he says

All to soon it was Monday morning and I was having a miny melt down. Since the attack I had been surrounded by my family who all knew what had happened and were sympathetic to my needs. They made loud noises when thy entered a room so I knew they were there. Nobody touched me without asking first but most importantly they didn't ask me questions after I screamed at them.

Taylor slept over and was now helping me get ready. I wanted to look normal but not be uncomfortable.

"if anything or anyone bothers you just tell me and we'll leave ok" she tells me

"are you saying you would ditch school for little old me" I ask in a teasing tone

"well I think I owe you for the times you ditched school with me" she says

_Flashback_

_We had just been to our first high school party and it was now Monday morning. We were hanging out by our lockers waiting for school to start. All the sudden Taylor slammed her locker and my locker shut._

"_run" she says to me and we start sprinting back to the clubhouse which was about a mile away from the school_

_We didn't stop running until we reached the clubhouse and we were safely inside the clubhouse. Both of us collapsing on the floor trying to catch our breathe_

"_what the fuck were we running for" I ask her_

_Ugh she makes the noise as she is trying to catch her breathe "you saw the guy in the hall way standing next to the blonde bitch" she asks me_

"_yah what about it" I ask_

"_well we were making out and on our way to other things and his girlfriend busted in and started yelling at me calling me a whore" she says "I slapped him and told her I was sorry that I didn't know he had a girlfriend and she just broke up with him right there. Then he had the nerve to ask if I wanted to be his girlfriend" she says sounding angry "he won't leave me alone fucking clingy asshole"_

_The guys walk in on break from the garage and see us panting and laying sprawled out on the floor._

"_want some water dolls" Tig asks walking over us laughing_

"_god yes!" Taylor yells out_

"_are you saying I ran a fucking mile because you didn't want to deal with some clingy asshole!" I scream at her_

"_seems like it" she says not getting up_

"_god damn I hate you" I say laughing and laying down next to her_

"_I love you to" she laughed_

"you ready to do this" she asks me as we stand at the front entrance of our school

"yah lets get this over with" I say copying her words from the first day of school

"lets do this homie" she says

I stand there for a couple of seconds before I grab her hand and walk into the hell hole.

**Authors Note: if you have questions don't hesitate to ask. I will incorporate the answer into the story or out right give you an answer. If there is something specific you would like to happen let me know and I will see if I can make it happen. Thank you so much for reading it means a lot to me.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy POV:**

Kat's recovery had been going really well as far as I could see. She still had a bit of a freak out every now and then but she was doing good. She had joined the cheerleading team a few months ago and they were going to a competition sometime this month I forgot when but all of SAMCRO was making the trip down to San Diego for the competition her and Taylor seemed to be really good from what I had seen them practicing. They had been voted team captains, they were the first freshman to ever be captains they excitedly told me on e night.

I was elbow deep in a piece of shit Toyota Camry from the 90's when Gemma called me into the office for a phone call.

"hello" I asked into the phone

"hey, is this Happy?" a voice asked me

"who is this?" I asked it sounded just like Kat but I knew if she wanted to talk to me she would have called my cell phone

"it's Kat's sister from New York. My name is Melissa" she says

"ok" I say shocked that she had a sister I didn't know she had a sister. it must have been the girl she kept hanging out with when we were there

"I needed to speak to Kat but I didn't have her number, she talked about Teller-Morrow and you so I figured this was a good place to reach her" she says

"she's not here right now she's in school" I say to her

"um, ok, well… I just wanted to know if she could come here for our dad's funeral" she trying not to cry

"he's dead?" I ask astonished sitting down in the office chair

"yah he is" she answers sniffling

"I'll tell Kat when she gets home" I tell her

"ok thanks" she says and hangs up

I was still sitting in the chair when Gemma came over and put her hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze

"who was that?" she asks

"Kat's sister" I explain

"she has a sister" she asks taking a step back

"apparently, there dad is dead asked if Kat could come to the funeral" I tell her rubbing my head

"so are you going to let her go" she asks

"it's up to her. Should I go pick her up from school and tell her" I ask her

"no wait until she gets back" she answers

This was another first for me. I didn't know how to tell my daughter her father was dead. Would she even care, I know she didn't really like him. But did she at least care about him even a little bit.

I went back to work and waited until Kat and Taylor got back from school to drop the bomb on her. Soon enough it was 3:30 and they were walking into the clubhouse. I walked in and found them sitting at the bar talking and drinking their cokes.

"hey, Kat I need to tell you something" I told her walking over to her

"yah?" she asked smiling at me

"your sister called" I tell her and watch her smile immediately drop. I heard all the guys come in on their break

"you have a sister" Tig asks

She just ignores him "what did she say"

"your dads dead Kat" I tell her "she asked if you could come to the funeral" everyone is completely silent waiting for Kat to react or say something

Her face is a blank mask that seems to have hardened into stone "when do we leave" she asks

"tomorrow morning the funeral starts at 12" I answer her

She nods her head and walks out to the parking lot

"Go pack your guys stuff" I tell Taylor who nods and leaves

We arrived in New York and immediately went to our hotel rooms to get ready. I brought Juice along with us just in case we needed to go find Kat, Juice was the only one who knew his way around. the rest of the club brought themselves along. Their explanation was that we never let someone bury their own, alone. So we all went to our hotel and everyone went to their assigned rooms.

Emerging from our rooms a couple hours later we made our way to the church. No one wore their cuts just in case. When we got there Kat ran up to her sister and gave her a big hug. The girl started crying but pulled herself together and looked over at Taylor offering her a watery smile. They walked into the church together and sat down in the first pew.

The funeral was the nicest one I had ever been to. A few people spoke some in English some in Italian. I half paid attention to what people were saying. But I was fully paying attention when Kat and her sister went up to the podium

"hi everyone thank you so much for coming today to honor our father and his memory" Kat says into the microphone, she is about to hand it to Melissa for whatever she wanted to say but notices she is crying to much to form words. Kat brings the mircophoen back the her mouth and bites her lip like she does when she is thinking.

"what can I say about Vinny" she says looking down on the floor and then looking up at his picture and takes a deep breathe looking back at the audience

"Vincenzo was a great business man, anyone who has owed him money knows that" she says looking into the audience earning a light chuckle from everyone "every dollar counted to him. He would hunt you down for that dollar right Ronnie" she says pointing to a man sitting in the third row who laughed and nodded his head "I remember him chasing you down the street huh" everyone was laughing

"he was a good runner to, by the time you seen the cops roll up he was a mile away. he was good like that" she says

Everyone was smiling or laughing as she talked, even her sister. She was turning this whole funeral into a comedy club almost

"he was also a good teacher, remember how he taught us how to swim" she says turning to her sister who laughed through her tears nodding her head "threw us in the pool and said sink or swim my darlings. Fastest most efficient swimming lesson known to mankind" she says people clapped and laughed

"what he wasn't good at was forgiveness, once you did something he would never let you forget it. Mikey knows that best" she says nodding her head over to the boy that was sitting next to them he smiled and nodded. Melissa was full on laughing next to her

"mike, mike, mike" she sighs into the microphone "that dumbass, is the noisiest sneaker-inner I have ever known" she points to him smiling "he had the brilliant idea to sneak into Vincenzo Gambino's house. He clambered up the fire escape, couldn't have made more noise. Vinny came in and pointed a gun at him just as he climbed into the window and said" she paused for dramatic effect "your going right back down aren't you"

"never did that again did you Mikey, every time he used the front door Vinny would give him a round of applause" she laughed along with everyone else

"what Vinny certainly was not was a slacker, he worked his ass off for everything he had, he wouldn't take no for an answer. He was Alway trying to improve himself and pushing us to do the same"

"whatever he was or wasn't really isn't going to matter. What will is his words and his actions. He would always tell us as many of you have probably been told by him. Life is what you make of it, never let someone tell you, you can't. don't live someone else's life, make the choices that are right for you. And we can't forget his cardinal rule which is" she asks and holds the microphone towards the audience

"someone runs their mouth about your family, you pop a cap in their ass and book it out of there" everyone says together

"such a poet that man was" Kat says. She sits back down in her seat and we are told to make our way to the cemetery which was right outside.

When we get there Kat, Melissa, and Taylor all stand next to each other and the guy starts speaking. Melissa starts crying again and I notice Kat grab her hand and hold it while Taylor grabs Melissa's other hand. Melissa picks her head up and stops her tears as they stand there the picture of strength. Looking solemnly at the casket.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kat POV:**

after the funeral was the wake back at the house but none of us wanted to be there to watch people mourn any more we were going to deal with it differently, by getting completely wasted. Taylor, Melissa, and I went into Melissa's room and got ready to go clubbing. Nothing makes you feel better then getting dressed up to the 9's and having some guy grind on you.

We silently went down the fire escape going unnoticed by the mourners and went to the closest nightclub to dance our problems away and get free drinks from all the guys that thought they had a chance with us.

After a couple hours of dancing with each other and some random guys we took a break, drinking some of the drinks guys bought us. Being the daughters of the now late Vinny Gambino got us practically anything we wanted, getting into a nightclub being underage was a breeze when you just dropped your last name and gave the bouncers a dazzling smile.

A couple of drinks later we were out on the dance floor again. We were all dancing with each other when I felt a hand on my shoulder without turning around I started grinding on the guy.

"as lovely as this is, it's gonna have to stop" the guy behind me says, I finally turn around and come face to face with the guy that told me Happy and the guys were coming to New York

"sexy!" I yell excitedly

"how's it going Happy Tamer" he says giving me a dazzling smile

"I don't like that name" I pout to him

"to bad" he chuckles

I try and shove him playfully but fail miserably resulting in him having to keep me upright

"I think you're a little to drunk for 6 o'clock darlin'" he drawls

"noooo" I tell him smiling at him

"come on Happy is waiting for you guys back at the hotel" he says starting to drag me along with Taylor and Melissa

"are you coming too" I smirk at him but he doesn't answer he just keeps walking.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GUYS THINK YOU WERE DOING AT A GOD DAMN NIGHTCLUB!" Happy screams at us

My grandpa had already come and picked Melissa up leaving Taylor and I to face Happy's wrath alone

"AND DRESSED LIKE THAT NO LESS!" he continues to yell with all the guys in our room giving us disapproving looks

"I thought we looked nice" Taylor says defensively looking down at her dress and mine.

I was wearing a black dress with a neckline that went done to my belly button and had a tight skirt hugging my ass barely covering it. While Taylor wore a fire engine red dress that pushed her boobs up so high god himself could have touched them and the dress ended mid thigh with slits running up the side to the bottom of her panties if she had been wearing any. We were both wearing come fuck me heels to complete the look we curled our hair and had smokey eye makeup on.

"you both look like hookers" Happy stated angrily

"we look more like escorts than hookers" I said defensively

"much classier" Taylor nodded her head in agreement. We both started giggling

"now is not the time to get cute" Gemma scolded "for gods sake Taylor at least cross your legs"

"sorry" Taylor mumbled crossing her legs and resting her hands in her lap so no one could see up her skirt anymore

"you both are grounded for 2 months, you go to school and come directly home" Happy says rubbing his hand over his head frustrated

"what about practice" I whined. Taylor kept her mouth shut learning long ago if you are considered family, you get punished like family

"someone will come and make sure you go to practice and nothing else" Jax says to which Happy nods

"thanks" I say getting up to go hug my dad but end up tripping and just landing on him which sends Taylor into hysterics as well as me

"get changed" Happy scolds walking out of the room along with everyone else.

**Authors Note: sorry another short chapter I'm saving all my creativity for the trip to San Diego, hopefully you guys will enjoy it. Thank you so much for reading.**

**P.S. I'm pretty sure the wake is before the funeral but just pretend it's the other way around, if I did write it in the correct order then YAY!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: I snuck a special someone in here if you recognize her congrats! lol**

**Happy POV:**

When we made it back to Charming it was Sunday night so everyone went to their respective houses or dorm rooms getting ready for Monday and the work week ahead. Taylor and Kat were getting ready for school the next day when I went into their room. I had finaly excepted the fact that I now had two kids instead of just one.

"Juice and I will be at your practice tomorrow, keeping an eye on you two so don't try anything" I tell them from the doorway

I heard their grumbling and took that as confirmation they heard me.

The next day went by pretty quickly soon it was time to go watch the girls and make sure they stayed out of trouble. I nudged Juice and we were on our way to the High School.

We sat on the bleachers and waited for the cheerleaders to congregate on the field. Some of the girls stared at us and some didn't really care we were there. The only two that really cared that we were there was Taylor and Kat who refused to turn and look at us even when we called their names over and over again teasing them.

The girls started warming up and went for a lap around the track when a beautiful woman made her way over to us. She was wearing the same shorts as the rest of the girls and a tight tank top with the school logo across the front.

She had beautiful brown hair and soul full brown eyes that I couldn't help but stare into. She looked more than a few years younger than me probably in her early 30's

"hey, guys" she says to us in a kind but authorities voice

"hey" Juice replies eagerly

"I don't want to be rude but this is a closed practice" she says without a hint of fear like she approached bikers on a daily basis and kicked them out

"we're here to make sure Taylor and Kat stay out of trouble" I tell as an explanation to why we're randomly sitting here

"and you guys are" she inquires raising and eyebrow at us

"I'm Juice and this is Happy" Juice says smiling like a puppy who just found a new owner

"that still doesn't explain who you guys are" she says

"I'm Kat and Taylor's dad" I tell her smirking at her attitude she seemed really protective of her team

"oh well then it is nice to meet you, they're really good I made them both team captains. I'm Amber the coach" she sticks out her hand for us to shake

"nice to meet you" Juice says nearly yanking her arm out of her socket shaking her hand "I'm one of her very many uncles"

She takes my hand in a much more understated hand shake

"well I better get back down there" she smiles and walks back down the bleachers

"see you around" I tell her before she's out of ear shot, she turns around and smirks at me

"I plan to" she replies coyly

I smirk at her watching her walk down the bleachers. Damn those shorts look good on her. The rest of the practice was uneventful, I kept my eyes on Coach Amber the whole time.

When it was time to go I just took the girls home. Kat explained that because they were going to C.I.F. finals they had longer practices. At home Juice hung around for a while eating dinner with us which the girls cooked.

"so how old is your coach" Juice asks the girls

"Amber?" Kat asks raising her eyebrow in suspicion

"yah, how old is she" he asks eagerly

"I think she's like 31, right" Kat says to Taylor

"yah she's 31, she has two kids they are so adorable" Taylor says

"they go to the Elementary School, when they get out early she brings them with her to practice" Kat says

I was getting all the information on this woman and I didn't even have to be asking the questions

"she is so sweet and kind, she never gets mad at us when we can't do a stunt right she just makes us do it until we get it right" Taylor says

"do you guys have the hots for our coach?" Kat asks looking more at me than Juice

She stares me down so hard I can't take it and finally look away "omg you like our coach" Kat yells standing up from the table her and Taylor start laughing

"no I don't" I say

"yes you totally do" she says pointing at me and jumping up and down

"you should totally go out with her" Taylor exclaims excitedly

"sit down and shut up" I tell them

We all get back to dinner and the conversation moves on but I can't stop thinking about coach Amber. I began to wonder if she would go out with me. I didn't want it to be a one time fuck like a random croweater. Shit was I actually thinking about having a girlfriend, I hadn't had a girlfriend since high school. Damn I am so screwed and it's all thanks to coach Amber.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kat POV:**

"hey can you fit this In your bag?" Taylor asks me throwing her uniform at me

"seriously the most important thing to bring you can't fit into you bag?" I ask her stuffing it in my bag

"we are going to be in San Diego for a whole week, I have more important things to pack" she says looking at me like it should be obvious

"mmmmm" I say to her going into my dad's room to make sure he is ready

I walk in and see him sitting on his bed smoking a cigarette "are you ready?" I ask him

He nods his head as an answer "how is Taylor doing?" he asks

"I think she might be done soon" I tell him sitting next to him

"I don't know where she gets all the stuff to pack" he says chuckling to himself

"she does all the laundry" I tell him

He nods "you don't seem as excited" he looks at me intently

"I'm nervous, if it was just me I wouldn't be but this is a whole team and one person can ruin it for everyone… I don't want to be the one person who ruins it. We have all worked so hard for this" I say talking to my hands. I never admit my weaknesses, something I learned in this life. Someone knows your weakness they will use it against you.

"hey, hey look at me" Happy says not talking until I look at him "if you fuck the whole thing up and someone says something to you I'll kick there asses"

"you could have just said you'll do great" I grumble at him

"well I didn't want to lie to you, you could suck" he laughs

"I feel so much better, thanks dad" I say to him getting up and heading for the door

"Kat- I love you baby, you will do great. You are my kid after all" he smiles at me

"love you too dad" I call over my shoulder

After hours upon hours of agonizingly boring car riding, we pulled into the hotel we would be staying in during our time in San Diego.

"FINALLY!" Abel exclaimed getting out of Tara and Jax's car

Thomas popped out of the car after him and silently stretched, Taylor and I rolled our eyes at him and went to go find out our rooms with the rest of the team. We were half way to them when I heard the pitter patter of little feet following us

"wait" Thomas called running over with Abel

"oh god, those two are such players" Taylor says to me giggling, I laugh with her

When they reach us they both put their arms up wanting to be picked up, Thomas to me and Abel to Taylor. We both pick them up without breaking stride and finally join our team.

"ok listen up girls" Coach Amber says. She gives us our room keys and goes through the schedule for tomorrow.

"I don't care what you guys do tonight but if one of you girls is late for practice tomorrow you'll all be doing laps. 2 per minute late" Amber says which was met by grumbling

Everyone waits until she walks away and then turns to me and Taylor looking expectantly.

"Pajama party in our room everyone pitch in 3 dollars for snacks and drinks" I say

After counting the money and pocketing it we go back to our family which had already checked in and were now bringing everyone's bag's into their rooms.

"hey any of the girls on your team 18" Tig comes over and asks us

"Tig!" Taylor and I both say "that's gross" I say

"just checking" he says shrugging his shoulders and grabbing a bag leaving

"perv!" Taylor yells after him

Both Abel and Thomas yawn so we go in search of Tara and Jax.

After handing the kids off to their parents Taylor goes to our room to unpack our stuff and I go in search of Juice, more importantly his computer so I could look up where the nearest liquor store was.

I knocked on his hotel room door and Chibs answered "Juice here?" I ask him

"well hello to you to Las" Chibs says opening the door wider

"Hi Chibs" I say giving him a kiss on the cheek

"that's more like it" he says sitting down on his bed

I walk over to Juice's bed

"heard you were looking for me" Juice says smiling at me

"eh, not so much you as your computer" I smile at him climbing onto his bed and snatching the very thing I had been needing out of his lap

"hey I'm doing something important" he says trying to snatch it back

"playing your dumbass computer games are not important dips hit" I say to him

"come on" he whines trying again to take it back "at least let me save it"

"fine" I sigh handing it back to him

Two minutes later he's still 'saving' his game. Leaning over to take it back his palm smacks into my forehead and holds me in place. I try and struggle against it but he is so much stronger than me. He snickers at my attempts.

"don't be an asshole, come on" I grumble

"I'm the asshole, you came in here and took _my_ computer from me" he says still playing

"please?" I pout

"no I'm not giving in just because you make that face" he says not looking at me

"what face" I ask innocently

"the cute pouty one" he answers still refusing to look at me

Damn him, it doesn't work unless he looks at me

"for gods sake just give her the damn thing" Chibs yells from his bed, apparently our little argument was keeping him from watching TV

"here" Juice says thrusting the device into my lap. He crosses his arms over his chest in child like anger

"I love you" I tell him kissing his cheek

"yah yah just hurry up" he says

Quickly I look at the map of the immediate area and locate the liquor store. Just as fast I delete the history of it and hand him his precious laptop back.

"thanks" I call over my shoulder before shutting the door behind me

I get to my room and tell Taylor where the store was. We change into our 'getting beer' bra's and shirts. No man could ever say no to a pair of tits, when given the chance.

We were almost clear of the hotel when we literally ran into Gemma. Once we righted ourselves Gemma cocked a curious eyebrow.

"where are you two going all pushed up" she smirked at her chosen words

"we heard there was a basketball game at the high school down the street, was gonna see if any of them were worth a second glance" Taylor smoothly lied

Gemma stared us down for a minute more and then says "have fun, don't come back pregnant"

"will do" I say to her and we scurry down the rest of the hall thankfully not running into anyone else.

Getting the beer and candy was easy. The guy behind the counter was such an old perv he could have given Tig a run for his money. All it took was us leaning over the counter a little more than normal and some seductive smiles thrown his way and we were walking out of there with a case of beer and two bags full of candy.

Actually getting it into the room was a little harder. I stayed behind Taylor as she checked around the corners to make sure the coast was clear.

"ahhh we made it" I say once we close the door

"I'll go fill up the ice bucket, tell the others to fill theirs up and bring it in here, we can fill the tub up and put the beers there" Taylor says

I nod and go to the phone to call the other girls. Just as I hang up the phone from the last call there is a knock at the door. I open the door and see Tara standing there with Abel and Thomas.

"hey" I smile at her

"Abel said you were having a pajama party and that there would be candy. Can he and Thomas come they haven't stopped talking about it" Tara says

I look down at Abel who has a huge smile on his face

"um… I don't know, I think they would get bored" I say trying to come up with something else in case that excuse doesn't work

"no I think we will be fine" Abel says giving me a you-better-agree-with-me look

"we'll be right down the hall if you need us" Tara says to me with a hopeful smile

With a sigh I finally relent "yah sure come on in" I wave Abel in and take Thomas from Tara

"thank you so much" Tara says practically running back to her room. I shuddered thinking about what she was so excited to get back to her room for.


	22. Chapter 22

**Kat POV:**

I wait until Taylor comes back with the ice.

"we got a problem" I tell her as soon as she closes the door

"I see that" she says looking at the kids sitting on the bed watching TV

"you know what, we only have enough beer for people to have like 2. It's not going to get that crazy, it'll be fine" I say

"yah, and if it does we'll kick everyone out" Taylor says

"good" I say and sit back on my bed with Thomas and watch SpongeBob until everyone gets there

**Happy POV:**

once everyone gets settled in their rooms I go in search of Amber to ask her to get some drinks with me.

I find her room at the end of the hall and knock on the door. A few seconds later a little girl answers the door.

"hi, is Amber here?" I ask her

"maybe, who are you?" the little girl asks looking over her shoulder and keeping the door mostly closed

"I'm Happy" I say.

Then a boy pops up behind her and looks at me over her shoulder. He pulls her close to him and keeps his arm wrapped around her. Smart kid he senses how dangerous I could be but I'm not gonna hurt a couple of kids.

"who's at the door?" I hear Amber ask from inside the room

"Happy" the girl answers not looking away from me

Suddenly the door jerks wide open

"Happy, Hi" Amber breathily replies

"hey, I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink with me" I ask her. The kids are still standing the same spot looking at me.

"yah sure just give me a minute" she says closing the door

A few minutes later she opens the door again with a jacket and some jeans on. She looks damn good. We start walking to a bar I saw down the street.

"so those are your kids?" I ask

"yup, my pride and joy. They're a little protective of me" she says chuckling slightly

"yah I could tell" I say to her smiling

When we get to the bar we get some beers and play pool just having a general good time. The rest of the night goes by fast filled with laughing and talking about everything.

After a few hours we decide to head back so she can put her kids to bed. I look at my cell phone and realize it's midnight and we are still having a good time.

I walk her to her door. We're about to kiss when the door swings open and her kids stand there looking at us.

"thanks Happy I had a really good time tonight" she laughs

"see yah around, Coach Amber" I say giving her a kiss on the cheek and returning to my room

**Kat POV:**

The pajama party didn't get to crazy and everyone left t go to their rooms at 12 which turns out was just in time cause at 12:10 Happy and surprisingly Coach Amber walk past our window.

"dude did you just see that" Taylor whisper yells at me from her bed

"yah, we definitely have to talk to him about that" I say to her grinning

"safe sex is good sex" Taylor says and we both crack up laughing

After that we go to sleep cause we have to get up early and go to practice. Since we hosted the party we were also elected to make sure everyone gets their asses to practice so we don't have to run, also as team captains it's our responsibility.

At 6 the next morning Taylor and I wake up and get ready for practice. Then we go to return Abel and Thomas to their parents.

Knocking quietly on their room door so as not to wake up the kids we both lean on opposite sides of the door way wanting desperately to go back to sleep.

Jax opens the door in nothing but boxers and looks at us angrily before it clicks we're here to return his kids

"thanks" he whispers taking both boys from our holds

"mmmmm" we reply in unison

When we get far enough from the door Taylor asks me

"do you think they were-"

I cut her off "what do you think" I give her a look that says 'of course'

The next 5 minutes are spent banging on everyone's door to make sure they're awake and downstairs by 7. We make a special trip to Happy's room which he is sharing with Tig.

Banging on the door we shout for them to open up

Tig opens the door in some sweats "just because you bitches have to be up doesn't mean the rest of us have to be" he grumbles

"love you to uncle Tigger

We follow him in and see as he flops back onto the bed

"daddy" I say poking Happy in the back "daddy, daddy, daddy" I continue poking him

"what!" he finally answers

"we saw you last night" Taylor says from our spot of standing over him

"so" he grumbles

"we saw you with Coach Amber" I say

"what the fuck Bro, you banged the coach and din't even tell me" Tig shouts from his bed

"no asshole I didn't bang the coach" Happy replies angrily

"you didn't sleep with her" Taylor asks shocked

"gross, this is our Dad your talking about" I say to her

"he gets to interrogate us all the time" she defends herself

"whatever" I say crawling over my dad and going back to sleep for another few minutes before we have to be downstairs

"move over" I hear Taylor say to Tig across the room

"fuck off" he says but I hear the sheets moving

What feels like seconds later the alarm on my phone goes off and we reluctantly leave the room and go downstairs for practice.

Meeting everyone downstairs Coach Amber goes threw today.

"ok we get two hours to practice, then we have to be at the Gym dressed and ready to perform an hour later. Take a shower and be back downstairs within 45 minutes or I'm going to come and get you ok" she looks at all of us in turn while she talks.

We end practice early to have extra time to get ready. Running upstairs at a dead sprint we all go to our separate rooms.

"I'll go first" Taylor says going into the bathroom

"hurry" I tell her while getting our uniforms out and laying them neatly on our beds

**Happy POV:**

A couple hours after Taylor and Kat leave the room I'm sitting drinking coffe at the table in our room with Tig when a stampede of cheerleader run down the hall running into their different rooms.

"I think that means it time to get ready" I say to Tig who nods in response

We meet all the girls downstairs and we all make our way to the gymnasium across the street. All of SAMCRO is present to support Taylor and Kat. This is the first time most of them are going to see them do their thing. Gemma and Tara are especially excited, both have cameras ready to go. I'm sure this is going to be the most well documented trip ever.

The girls and the sexy Coach Amber go to where all the rest of the teams are while the parents and the rest of us go towards the stands to find good seats. The stands are buzzing with excitement. When SAMCRO makes it way into the stands we get a few wary glances form the other parents but continue on our way, sitting smack dab in the middle towards the front.

The announcers voice fills the room and everyone goes silent

"welcome to C.I.F. Finals, we're so glad you made it. We have 50 teams here to compete today. The best from all over California, the three teams that win today will move on to the next level and fight for the trophy tomorrow" He announces to which cheers erupt

One by one the teams perform there routines. Finally I can see the Charming cheerleaders waiting in the wings to go on next. I spot Taylor talking to some girls and Kat standing in the back watching the team performing.

She reaches behind her and pulls her phone out. She looks at the number for a second with her eyebrows furrowed and then puts it up to her ear and talks to whoever it is.

Suddenly all the color drains from her face and she talks quickly to the person on the other line. She grabs at her chest and falls onto the floor bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging herself.

Taylor notices her on the floor and rushes to her. What the fuck is going on.

"is Kat ok" Juice asks me

"I don't know" I say still focused on what is going on across the room

Taylor is on the floor hugging Kat talking to her. Then Coach Amber comes over and talks to the girls. Damn I wish I could here what was happening

Amber stands up and looks for me knowing I would be watching. When she finally spots me she motions that Kat is fine mi give her a nod to let her know I saw her.

Kat gets up and fixes her hair and straightens her skirt but she has a dead look in her eyes.

"now here is Charming High School" the announcer says

The girls come onto the mat they have set up and get into position. The music starts and they start dancing a dance I practically have memorized from sitting at all there practices. Everything seems fine until I see Kat's face, she is moving in sync with the other girls and is doing all flips smiling at the audience but she has tears running down her face.

Now I knew something is seriously wrong Kat hasn't cried since she was a little kid, not even when her father died did she shed a tear.

Finally the music stops and they all stop and pose. But when they start walking off I see Kat sprint from the gym.

"shit" I say getting up followed by everyone else who say the same thing


	23. Chapter 23

**Happy POV:**

Once we all make it out Kat has vanished. I start barking orders to SAMCRO and Amber starts telling the team to look for her but I have a feeling we aren't going to find Kat until she wants to be found. She was a great hider, when she was little I never played hide and seek with her cause I could never find her and then I would get worried then everyone would have to look for her.

"call her see if she answers" Juice says to me running his hands over his head, one of his many nervous ticks

I dial her number and am not surprised when I hear a faint ringing behind us.

"fuck!" I curse at no one unparticular

"don't worry we'll find her, at the very least she'll be back for our performance tomorrow" Taylor says nervously tugging at her hair

"what did she say to you?" I ask her

"she told me It was nothing and that she was fine" Taylor says

"call the number back that called her" Jax suggest

I flip the phone open and look at the call log "she deleted it, to damn smart for her own good" I say

"ok spread out look for her meet back at the Hotel in 2 hours" Jax says

2 hours later we're all standing in the parking lot with no Kat.

"we'll have to wait her out, see is she shows up tomorrow" Jax reluctantly says

"for sure she'll be here tomorrow. We worked our asses off to get here, no matter what she wouldn't trash all our hard work" Taylor says

The next day the Charming cheerleading team gathered back stage and waited, and waited, and waited. SAMCRO sat in the stands and waited along with the wary team searching every minute for a sign of Kat but none came.

"_Next up is Charming High School" _the announcer stated

I made eye contact with Coach Amber as she and the rest of the team waited in the wings to go on next. When the other school finished they went on and I spotted Kat in the middle of them, I breathed out a sigh of relieve.

"block all the exists" I said to Juice who got everyone up and to the doors

Before the music starts I see Kat talking to some girl and the girl nods and goes to the place Kat was in yesterday.

The girls did their routine and smiled but Kat's smile was dead there was no emotion in her eyes, she was just going through the motions not really feeling it. The music cut off and we all swarmed around Kat when she got off the stage.

"come on the stuff is already packed in the car we're leaving. I'll talk to you when we get home" I tell her leading her by the shoulders to the cars waiting in the parking lot

"what about our trophy" Taylor asked

"that's in like 2 hours" Tig pointed out

"fine, but we are going to recreate the moment or so help me, I will kill you all" Taylor said but pointed at Tig mostly

"yah, yah, lets go kiddo" he said pushing her in front of him towards the cars

Trust those two to be fine and joke around no matter the gravity of the situation.

**Kat POV:**

3 hours later we pulled into the clubhouse parking lot and descended upon the building all with quiet shuffling. No one dared utter a word, looking at Happy's face was incentive enough not to talk.

We all sat down around the main room and waited for Happy to start in on me.

"what the fuck is your problem. We're in a new place and you think it's a good idea to disappear for the night!" Happy yelled while pacing in front of my seat on the barstool

"sorry" I croaked out

"who called you? What did they say?" he asked looking me in the eye

"it was the clinic" I answered in a whisper looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world

"the clinic. Why did the clinic call you?" Tara asked from behind Happy

"I'm pregnant" I whispered and hid my face in my hands trying to keep the tears at bay

"what?" Happy asked

"I'm pregnant" I shouted from the safety of my hands

"you've got to be kidding me" Happy grumbled

"how the fuck did you get knocked up I bought you the fucking birth control!" Gemma shouted at me in frustration

"you got her birth control! Without checking with me!" Happy whipped around and turned on Gemma

I saw Taylor shrink behind Tig

"no no no girlie you ain't hiding behind me" Tig told her dragging he rout in front of him.

"Taylor to. Gemma why didn't you talk to me about this!" he continued

"you freaked out the first time she got her period. You really wanted me to come and talk to you about birth control?" she questioned him

"yes!" he exclaimed

"so who's the guy?" Juice asked

"I cringed at that question "I don't know" I said honestly

"what do you mean you don't know?" Happy asked getting even more angry "don't protect this little shit, I'm gonna kick his ass"

"I'm serious I don't know. It happened in New York after the funeral" I said feeling even stupider than before

"so your three months along?" Tara questioned

"I guess" I said looking at my dad who was still pacing the length of the room

"is there any particular reason you randomly hooked up with a guy you didn't know?" Happy asked

"I wanted to stop being scared. I thought that if I could have sex with a random stranger and be ok I would stop being a victim. They wouldn't be in control anymore" I admitted

"Kat, you were never a victim sweetheart. You were a survivor. Those men have no control over your life. We wouldn't let anything happen to you" Happy said finally stopping his pacing

"I didn't feel like that" I said

"so what do we do now?" Happy asked Tara

"well I can get her an appointment at the hospital meanwhile she had to start taking vitamins and eating better" she said to Happy "I saw you eat that hold bag of Hot Cheetos" she said to me

"I call Aunt" Taylor shouted to the room

"we already knew that dumbass" Tig said giving her a little shove

And just like that the tension evaporated in the room. Everyone laughed or smiled except for Juice he just grimaced and kept looking at me out of the corner of his eye.


	24. Chapter 24

**Kat POV:**

It was Wednesday morning and I was in my room getting ready for my first appointment Happy was taking me to the Hospital at 10, which was in 20 minutes and I was still trying to get my pants on. During the night it seems I had gained 10 pounds and a slight pouch which meant even my loosest jeans refused to button.

"oh come on it's just another centimeter, please" I pleaded with my pants

"Kat 15 minutes and then we're leaving" Happy said pounding on my door

"ok" I called back to him, one of the really annoying things about Happy was he was always right on time which sucked when I went with him places cause I had to be on time with him. My on time for things consisted of being 5 minutes late.

2 minutes later and my pants were still not buttoned. If Taylor was here right now I would ask her to help but she had a math test today so she actually went to school. But now I remembered Juice was here

"Juice!" I called out into the living room

"yah?" he yelled back

"come here, please?" I asked him

I heard grumbling followed by motorcycle boots coming down the hallway

"what" he asked coming into my room

I pointed to my jeans and gave a slight pout "please can you help me. They won't button"

"maybe it's because your pregnant" he told me grinning at my misery but walking over to help

"ok suck it in" he told me grabbing the button and the hole pushing them towards each other

I heard the slight noise of the button going into the hole and breathing out a sigh of relief

"thanks Juice" I told him

"no problem, preggers" he told me laughing and walking out

"you're not funny" I called after him

"I'm fucking hilarious" he yelled

"asshole" I grumbled after him reaching down to get my shoes. Just as I put my hand on them my button popped out I tried to hold it in but I couldn't I sat down on my floor and started crying.

None of my pants fit, I was going to be a single teenage mother, I was going to be the size of a whale in the span of a few months, and I was going to get stretch marks.

As all those thoughts ran through my head the crying got worse and I was now sobbing on the floor. Snot was coming out my nose, I had gotten the hiccups some how and I could see my mascara dribbling onto the floor, it was not pretty by anyone's standards.

"Kat" Happy called down the hallway footsteps following his voice

I started to cry harder if that was even possible

"Jesus Christ" Happy said when he came upon me "come on get up" he said lifting up

Half carrying me and dragging me to the bathroom. He sat me down on the edge of the tub and wet a washcloth.

"when we're done in here you are going to go in your room but some pants on that fit and you are going to knock this shit off" Happy said wiping my face off

"my pants don't fit" I said spit flying out

"put some sweatpants on" he told me

"I'm such a fatass" I told him

"your not fat your pregnant" he told me giving me a look

"I don't want to go to the doctors" I said

"to damn bad" he told me "if you stop crying right now I'll get you the snickers ice cream bars you like"

"ok" I told him sniffling

"good, now go get ready we're leaving as soon as your done" he said standing me up and giving me a little pat on the butt sending me on my way

**Happy POV:**

Kat went to her room while I went to the living room and plopped down on the couch

"this is only month 3 and she's already having melt downs" I told Juice

"man your life is going to suck" Juice said to me smirking

"you're not getting out of this. You sleep here, you deal with her to" I told him satisfied when his smirk disappeared.

I knew Kat really didn't want to go to this doctors appointment, I didn't either. I knew once we actually saw the baby on the screen it would become all the more real and I couldn't handle my daughter having a kid of her own. She hadn't even been on a date before and I didn't want to deal with that but this was 10 times worse than threatening a possible boyfriend.

I remember the first time my mom met Kat. It was a few months after I had first found her, she had asked about my family I told her about my mom and she asked to meet her. So a week later we were off to Bakersfield to visit my mom.

_Flashback:_

_I parked my truck and Kat and Taylor got out. Taylor's parent's were away again, those people were never around much only a couple days a week. I doubt they even knew where there kid was half the time._

"_her name's Rosie right" Taylor asked me_

"_yah her name is Rosie, short for Rosaline" I said_

"_what if she doesn't like me?" Kat questioned in a small voice_

"_don't worry about it, I already told her about you guys she likes you" I told them_

_We walked down the long sterile hallway towards my mothers room. I knocked on the door and waited for her to let us in._

"_come in" came her voice from the other side of the door_

"_hey ma" I said walking in with Taylor and Kat cowering behind me_

"_hi baby" she said putting the book she was reading down._

"_I thought you were bringing my grandchildren with you, where are they?" she asked frowning a bit_

_I turned around and pushed Kat and Taylor in front of me "right here ma"_

"_I can't see that well come over here" she told them_

_Holding hands they walked up to her _

"_hi, Mrs. Lohman" Kat says to her_

"_is that how you talk to family" my mom questioned_

"_what's up grandma!" Taylor exclaimed loudly giving her a hug_

"_now that's how you talk to family" my mom replies motioning Kat for a hug_

"_hi grandma" Kat mumbles_

"_hello my grandbabies" she says_

Ever since my mom first laid eyes on them she loved Taylor and Kat like her own. They were both devastated when she passed away 3 years ago.

"ok I have pants on" Kat called to us as she walked into the room

"then let's go" I say getting up and walking to the door

"see yah later brother" Juice calls from his spot on the couch

"see yah" I called

"later preggers" he said to Kat

"stop calling me that asshole" she said angrily

"maybe when it stops being funny" Juice said

Walking towards my truck I could hear Kat grumbling something that sounded a lot like _fucking douchebag_


	25. Chapter 25

**Happy POV:**

We made it to the hospital with 10 minutes to spare, and made our way up to the maternity waiting room.

"here for an appointment for Catherine Lohman" I said to the receptionist

"ok have a seat and I will call when we're ready" she replied cheerily

Kat and I found seats in the corner and sat there. I looked around the room at all the posters and pamphlets. Most of the posters and such had a smiling pregnant woman on it with her husband somewhere in the picture, it made me angry to think that Kat wasn't going to have that. Someday she may have a husband but for right now she would be doing it virtually on her own, the club would help but it wasn't the same as having the babies father help.

Suddenly my phone started ringing in the quiet waiting room causing all eyes to turn to me

"hello" I asked getting up and walking out of the room

"hey Hap we need you at the clubhouse right now man. Got some shit we need to take care of" Clay said

"yah ok I got to call Juice to come and stay with Kat" I told him

"sorry man, if It could wait I wouldn't have interrupted" he said

"it's alright brother" I ended the call and dialed Juice's number

"got some shit to take care of come to the hospital and stay with Kat" I told Juice when he picked up

"ok" he said hanging up

I walked back into the waiting room and leaned down to whisper in Kat's ear

"I got to go, Juice is coming"

"yah ok. be careful I love you" she replied

"ok bye" I said to her taking my leave

I was kind of glad I had to go, all those pregnant women were making me uncomfortable.

**Kat POV:**

I sat in the waiting room and waited for Juice to show up and for my name to be called.

Juice showed up 2 seconds before the nurse came out and called my name.

"Catherine Lohman, the doctor will see you now" the nurse called out

I followed the nurse down the hall as Juice followed me. We stopped at a desk where the nurse sat down and motioned for me to sit down in the chair next to her desk.

"I'm going to take your blood pressure right now" she said as she pulled out the cuff and put it on my arm

Next she took my height and weight. I noticed I really had gained 10 pounds, not over night but still 10 fucking pounds. After she was done with that she lead us to a room with a quick parting smile she left closing the door behind her.

"do you know what's going on? Why Happy had to leave?" I asked Juice staring him down

"nope" he said popping the "p"

"I'm sure" I told him looking around the room

"you nervous?" Juice asked

"kind of, I mean the worst they could say is your not pregnant" I said trying to reason with myself

"yah I guess. They could just say you're getting fat all on your own" Juice replied grinning

"that would be alright with me. I would rather have fat growing on me than a person growing in me" I said smirking at him

Right then the doctor walked in she smiled brightly at us and went to wash her hands and grab my chart

"how are we doing today Ms. Lohman?" she asked

"fine how were you?" I politely asked, I got really polite when I was nervous

"very well and this is?" she asked looking over to Juice

"I'm Juice" he responded giving a wave

"Juice" she nodded her head

"well let's have a look at this supposed baby shall we?" she asked rhetorically "can you lay down and pull your shirt up?"

I laid down and pulled my shirt up motioning Juice closer to hold his hand.

"this'll be a little cold" she told me

When she squirted it on my stomach she wasn't lying it was freaking cold and sticky, this wasn't coming off without a shower.

"ok" she said looking at the screen and moving the wand around on my stomach

After a few button pushing and moving the wand around she chuckled

"well it does look like your having a baby" she said "and it comes with a second one free" she continued

"what!" I asked sitting up on my elbows, Juice squeezed my hand in support

"congratulations, you're having twins" she announced cheerily

At that news I promptly burst into tears and just couldn't stop. Juice talked to her and got the appointment wrapped up while I continued to cry

**Happy POV:**

When I made it back to the clubhouse I went straight to chapel where Gemma told me Clay and Jax were waiting for me.

"what's up?" I asked taking a seat

"you got a problem bro" Jax said shaking his head

"what?" I asked getting worried

"Taylor's parents, they called today said they're moving to Texas in 2 weeks. Taking the kid with 'em" Clay said

"are you fucking kidding me" I asked rhetorically. Of course they weren't kidding no one would kid about my kids like this

"I'm gonna go talk to them right now, see if I can't convince them to leave something behind" I said in a dark tone, I could tell by the looks on their faces I was sporting my killer face

"take Tig with you, he can be very convincing. Especially when it comes to Taylor" Clay said


	26. Chapter 26

**Happy POV:**

After making a quick call to the courthouse I find Tig outside and head to Taylor's Parent's house.

Parking our bikes Tig and I walk up to the front door, I let Tig pound on the door until Taylor's dad opens it.

"hey Hap, Tig what's up?" he asks looking nervous

"not much EJ how you doing" I ask him calmly

"good, just packing. Is there something I can do for you guys?" he says looking warily at Tig

"actually there is, you can sign your right over to me at the courthouse Friday at 9" I tell giving him a death glare

"sign what rights over?" he asks looking thoroughly confused

"your parental right's" I answer back

"I'm not signing my daughter over to you" he yells in disbelief

"oh so now she's your daughter" Tig mocks him "when is the last time you even saw her?"

"it's, it's been a couple months but we have all been busy" EJ answers

"you didn't even come to her graduation" I add in

"we sent her a present" he tries to justify

"meet us at the courthouse Friday at 9 or you'll be sorry" Tig says brushing his hand across his knife

With that we take our leave.

**Kat POV:**

We get back to Teller-Morrow and I head straight to the office to talk to Gemma. I run in and slam the door behind me.

"hey baby how did it go" she asks cautiously looking at my tear stained face

"not only am I stupid enough to get knocked up but I get knocked up with twins" I yell pacing the length of the room

"oh baby girl, it might seem like the end of the world right now but it's going to be ok" she tells me bringing me down into her lap

"Gemma I can't have kids, I barely remember to do my homework. How the fuck am I going to manage two kids" I ask into her neck, were I'm hiding my face

"with a lot of help. The whole club is going to help you don't worry" she says stroking my hair

"what if I'm a horrible mom and they end up being fuck-ups. Or they don't like me" I ask her

"sweetheart I am going to let you in on a little secret. Parents have no fucking idea what they are doing, they just try and make it through the day without killing their kids. Some days they are really going to test that and you'll feel like strangling them but then they do something and it makes it all worth it. Something as small as saying 'I love you mommy' will just wipe the whole day away or a hug for no reason, and then they got you wrapped around their little finger" she says to me rubbing a hand over my stomach

"I'll try and keep that in mind" I tell her

"good, now go eat something" she tells me shoving me out the door

As I walk to the clubhouse I hear and see Happy and Tig pulling in. as much as I would like to never tell my dad the news I know he will be pissed if I didn't tell him how the appointment went immediately.

"so how'd it go" Happy asks taking his helmet off and putting it on the seat

"it was ok… the doctor said they look ok" I tell him staring at the ground

"they?" he asks suspiciously

"yah they, um… it's twins" I tell him chancing a look at his face

He wipes a hand down his face and shakes his head, I can see how disappointed he is

"ok" he says letting out a giant sigh and just walking away

At this point I am just so mad at myself I really just need to let off some steam and I know the perfect way. I walk behind the garage and see all the junk and trash that has collected there over the years, rusted car and bike parts, empty beer cans and bottles. I let out a frustrated growl and just start throwing stuff and cursing. Within a few minutes I am gone just picking up anything and throwing it any direction, some of the parts are bouncing back and scratching me ad they sail in the other direction.

I hear muffled yelling behind me but I just don't care I am so pissed off at myself, this situation, my life, the world.

I suddenly feel arms restraining me and words being yelled at me.

"Kat, you need to calm the fuck down. You're hurting yourself" the voice says, I recognize it to be Jax's "you are pregnant, you can't be doing this shit!" he tells me angrily

I guess this hit's a little to close to home for him what with Wendy doing something similar but far worse.

"NO!" I snarl out still thrashing in his hold, I'm not done with my anger

"knock it the fuck off!" he yells at me forcing me to sit down between his knees, his arms still constricting my movement. He holds me firmly against his chest while his knees squeeze my legs so I can't move them.

"FUCK OFF" I scream

"go get Happy" he tells someone

A few minutes later I hear the distinct stomps of my father

"what the fuck is going on" he asks

"dude she's lost it. Fucking throwing things around and screaming like a banshee" Jax says to him, by now I am done fighting and just sobbing

"I'm sorry Daddy, I'm so sorry" I tell him

He reaches down and picks me up. The last thing I hear before I fall asleep is Happy "fucking hormones" he mutters


	27. Chapter 27

**Happy POV:**

At 4 o'clock Taylor walks through the door with obvious tear tracks down her face. When she sees me sitting on a stool at the bar she runs over and squeezes herself to me.

"my parents left me a message, we're moving" she sobs into my shirt "TIG" she screams out

A second later Tig comes from around the corner.

"what is it doll? What's wrong?" he questions lifting her up into his arms

"I'm moving" she sniffles into his neck

"no you're not. We talked to EJ, he's supposed to show up at the courthouse on Friday with Mary" I explain to her

"for what? What if they don't show up? I can't move with them, I'll never get to see Kat or you guys. I'll never meet my niece" she says wiping her tears

"they're gonna sign their parental right's over to me" I explain to her

"are you fucking kidding me?" she asks bouncing in Tig's arms

"no, I can't let you go to Texas unsupervised" Tig tells her smiling at her

She grins at Tig and gives him a hug and a quick kiss on the lips. As weird as it sounds that is normal for Tig and Taylor, they have a weird relationship at times it borders inappropriate but that's just who they are. I know that Tig doesn't think of her as more than a niece or a friend. I remember the first time their actions were called into question.

_Flashback:_

_The girls walked in to the clubhouse were all the members were just lounging around. They had just gotten back from a Saturday cheerleading practice so they had those short shorts on and sports bras that they felt the need to parade around in all the time._

"_she is just a bitch don't listen to her, she's jealous" Kat was telling Taylor who looked a little upset_

"_you're just saying that, she's right isn't she?" Taylor asked looking behind her_

"_ask anyone in this room they'll tell you the same as I am telling you" Kat said gesturing to the room_

_Taylor scanned the room looking at all it's occupants _

"_Tig is the most honest, no filter on that man" Taylor mused before calling to him across the room_

"_what is it doll" Tig asked stopping in front of her and Kat_

"_Lauren said I have a big ass. Is it true, and be honest" Taylor told him turning her ass towards him_

_He looked at it for a minute and then reached his hands out squeezing her behind._

"_I think you have a nice ass. I bet that bitch was jealous of this ass" Tig told her slapping her ass _

_Taylor turned back around to face him with a huge smile on her face_

"_you mean that Tig" she asked him_

"_I don't just grab anyone's ass Babe" he told her grinning_

"_yah you do Tiggy, but thanks" Taylor told him giving him a kiss and walking off_

"_dude, did you just get handsy with my kid?" I ask him_

"_no, I was just helping a friend out brother" he replied going back to his pool game with Juice_

Ever since then Tig and Taylor always touch each other in little ways but it never goes further than that.

"did Kat get back yet? How did her appointment go?" Taylor asks me

Tig groans next to her and shakes his head

"what?" Taylor asks looking worried

"she got back. The doctor says it's twins, Kat didn't take it that well" I explain

"she freaked out, went behind the garage started throwing shit and screaming her head off" Tig told her, looking like a housewife gossiping

"oh my god is she ok?" Taylor asks

"she's fine, I was just going to check on her right now" I tell her getting up and walking down the hallway to my dorm room

**Kat POV:**

I woke up in Happy's dorm room. I was a little sore but it was manageable. Looking down at my arms and hands I saw little scraps and some deeper cuts but nothing that would scar.

"fuck" I groaned

"those are going to be the least of your problems Catherine Victoria Lohman" I heard Happy say form his spot in the corner of the room

I look over to where the voice is coming from and see him sitting in his chair looking at me with an angry expression.

"I'm pregnant, you can't do anything to mean to me" I tell him in a pleading tone

He gets up and moves to sit on the corner of his bed

"I know you're pregnant, but you don't seem to care all that much. From what I've seen

I honestly have no response for him

"what was that I didn't hear you" he looks at me with a raised eyebrow

"sorry" I mumble out

"I didn't hear you?" he repeats

"sorry" I say louder rolling my eyes, he can be such a drama queen sometimes

"don't you roll your eyes at me little girl. Those are my grandchildren in there that you put in harms way with your impulsive acts" he says pointing at my stomach

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want?" I say huffing

"I'm not the only one you have to apologize to" he tells me looking smug

"who else to I have to apologize to?" I ask confused

"the whole club. Those aren't just your kids, those are my grandchildren, Taylor's nieces or nephews, Abel and Thomas's cousins. They are club kids and what you do effects them and us, so you have to apologize to everyone" he tells me giving me a stern look

I try to look at him but my tears are making my vision blurry. Fro 15 it has just been me, whatever I did it effected me and only me. The consequences only effected me. But now I had to little people inside of me to think about and the realization was coming crashing down on me. I wasn't just Kat anymore, I was going to be someone's mom two someone's to be exact. It was time to face the music and grow the fuck up.

"I'm so sorry daddy" I told him crawling over and sitting in his lap

"I know baby girl, it isn't just you now. You are going to have two kids and I am ot going to raise them myself." he says stroking my hair

"I know, I'm not going to be irresponsible anymore. I'm going to take care of my kids" I tell him wiping my tears away

"good, now for your punishment" he starts

"daaaaad" I whine at him

"hey now, just because you are going to have your own kids doesn't mean I can't still punish my own" he tells me grinning that evil grin

"you have to go shopping with Tara for healthy food. No more Hot Cheetos and Diet Coke" he laughs

"no! I can't survive without my junk food" I plead with him

"should have thought of that before you got knocked up" he laughs setting me back on my feet and pushing me towards the door

"dad no, I'll do anything please. I'll clean the house, wash your motorcycle, do your laundry for a month, anything please" I am seriously begging to keep my junk food

"nope" he states popping the 'p' just to be annoying

"I hate you" I mutter at him stopping my way down the hall

"I love you to or else I would have killed you before now" he yells after me


	28. Chapter 28

**Happy POV:**

Today was Friday and I was up and ready just waiting for Taylor to get ready to go to the courthouse. Kat had to go to school today, I was going to make sure she missed as little school as possible before the birth because after I knew she wouldn't be going for a while.

"I'm ready" Taylor tells me standing in front of me with her eyes closed, apparently still trying to sleep.

"let's go" I get up and drag her behind me to the truck

When we pulled up in front of the courthouse I could see SAMCRO out in full force. Showing there support and showing that they were willing to fight tooth and nail to keep Taylor with us.

"let's go, E.J. and Mary are inside already" Gemma says leading the pack of bikers down the hall

We walked into the court room and I saw Taylor's parents sitting in the front row. A few minutes later the judge walks in and sits down.

"please step forward when I state your name" the judge says "Happy Lohman, Mary Henderson, Elijah James Henderson, and Taylor Elizabeth Henderson"

We each stepped forward when he said our name.

"are all of the following in attendance" the judge questions looking up from the paperwork. We nod our heads

"and this is a matter of… custody. Of the child… Taylor Elizabeth Henderson" the judge questions

"yes" I reply to him

"who is asking for custody of the child?" the judge asks

"I am your honor" I state

"and your reasons are?" he asks

"I have cared for the child in question for the past 6 years and now Mr. And Mrs. Henderson are trying to leave the state with her. They hardly ever see her let alone care for her" I tell him

"do they parents have anything to say" the judge asks

"I'll sign whatever, I have to get to work" Mary said

"very well then, see the file clerk and he will give you the appropriate paperwork" the judge says letting us go

Once the paperwork was signed we were out of there. I was going to take Taylor to school since she only missed two classes

Mary stopped us in the hall "I want your shit out of my house by tomorrow night. I'm not going to pay someone to throw it all out" she hissed at Taylor

**Kat POV:**

Taylor texted me that she was on her way to school so here I was standing outside waiting for her.

Happy pulled up and Taylor hopped out immediately running into my arms and started crying.

"shhhh it's going to be ok" I told whispered to her while stroking her hair back

"she didn't even say good-bye she just told me to get her stuff out of her house" Taylor cried into my neck

"I know but she's a bitch. You're with people who love you know and we'll never do that to you" I told her

I was probably the only one who knew how she felt. My mother let me become my father's little mafia princess even though I didn't want to, and then because of her own stupidity she got herself killed then my father let he psychotic wife kick me out of the state and he let her do it without a care in the world. I definitely knew what it felt like to have your parents not care about you.

"I love you sis" I told her smiling at her

"I love you to little mama" she said giving me a big grin and rubbing my stomach

"I'll let it slid this time, but the next time you rub me I'm gonna hurt you" I told her trying to glare at her without smiling

"whatever my sexy bitch" she laughed

"let's go asshole" I said to her and grabbed her hand dragging her into hell with me

Practice sucked now because all I got to do was sit in the bleachers and watch all the other girls practice. At first I practiced with everyone else but Happy told Amber I was pregnant and she immediately ordered me to sit down.

_flashback:_

_We were done with stretches and were practicing our lifts waiting for Coach Amber to get here._

_I was in the air doing a scorpion when Amber walked in_

"_Catherine Victoria Lohman! What the hell do you think you're doing, get your ass down here now!" Amber screamed "and don't you dare do a basket toss, I will beat your ass if you do!" she continued_

_When I got on the floor Taylor came up to me with a smug look on her face and whispered I told you so in my ear. I was about to reply when I was yanked into someone_

_I turned and looked into the very pissed off face of Amber "Happy told me that you're pregnant. If I see you up in the air again I will beat your skinny little ass into your 5__th__ month. Now go sit down and don't get up until I drive you home." she whispered sternly to me _

"_I promise I won't do stunts but can I at least do the rest of the routine" I whined at her_

"_what did I just say" she gave me a mom look, I would need to work on getting one of those_

"_you said up in the air, you said nothing about being on the ground" I replied in a superior tone_

"_don't be a smartass, go sit down and have a snack" she told me giving me a shove and walking back to the rest of the team_

_Taylor stuck her tongue out a me taunting me_

_I flipped her off_

_When Amber drove us home she stopped at the video store and told us to wait in the car._

_Once we pulled up in front of our apartment building Amber told me "I already called him, he knows you were doing a stunt today. Just to let you know"_

"_who's side are you on" I grumbled to her_

"_I'm on your side, I'm always on your side baby" she said walking in front of us up the stairs_

"_we're home" I call out putting my backpack down by the door_

_Happy came into the room with a grinning Juice behind him_

"_hey babe, did you get it" Happy questioned Amber giving her a kiss_

"_yah I got the most gruesome one" she told him smirking_

"_good. Come on Kat time for your punishment. I told you no more putting the babies in harms way. You didn't listen so now you're getting punished" Happy explained as we all sat down on the couch while he loaded the DVD_

_I didn't understand how watching a movie was punishment but I still sat on the couch. Juice was practically vibrating in his seat._

_Happy settled on the love seat with Amber and pressed play. Suddenly a woman's screams could be heard and I looked up at the TV just as some woman was giving birth._

"_WHAT THE FUCK! THAT'S SO GROSS!" I screamed covering my eyes_

"_you have to watch the whole thing, no closing your eyes" Happy chuckled _

"_this is a cruel and unusual punishment, those are illegal" I told him_

"_what can I say, I'm an outlaw" Happy laughed along with everyone else_


	29. Chapter 29

**Happy POV:**

Today was Kat's appointment she was going to find out the sex of the babies. If only she would wake up, her and Taylor slept like the dead and it was so annoying if we had to get somewhere.

"get up or I'm going to get the water" I warned pounding on the door to the girls bedroom. Once I heard groans I walked away

I walked into the kitchen to find Juice eating cereal and reading the box

"what the fuck are you doing?" I asked him

"trying to find the matching cinnamon swirls" he replied not looking up

"your fucking retarded" I told him sitting down with my coffee

"I enjoy my time" he told me tauntingly

"so you bet on the sex of the kids?" Taylor asked sitting down at the table and stealing Juice's cereal

"yah I got 50 on two boys what about you" I asked her

"I got a pretty penny on one of each. What about you Juicy" she asked

"I got 50 on two girls" he answered getting another bowl and spoon

"I got two on a boy and a girl" Kat answered from the doorway walking to the fridge

"you can't bet on the sex of your own kids, that's totally unfair like a conflict of interest" Taylor whined

"how is it unfair I know just as much as you guys?" Kat sat down and questioned

"it's just not" Taylor mumbled

**Kat POV:**

When we got to the hospital I went into the room by myself so everyone got to find out the sex all at the same time.

The doctor was swirling the device around and looking intently at the computer screen

"well Kat looks like… you got one of each. Congratulations you are having a boy and a girl, and they both look to be right on track" the doctor smiled at me

"thank you" I said to her as I wiped the crap off my stomach and put my shirt down

I walked into the waiting room where Juice,Taylor and my dad were waiting

"sooooo, did I win some money or not" Taylor asked jumping up

"you got to wait like everyone else Sis" I grinned at her

"Bitch" she called to my retreating back, I laughed loudly

"So what are ya' having lass" Chibs asked the second I stepped into the clubhouse

I looked up and made sure everyone was in the room

"the doctor said it was a boy and a girl" I said to the waiting club members and Gemma and Tara

The two Old Ladies jumped up and hugged me and soon started talking about shopping for nursery supplies and things for the baby shower.

"you cheated!" Taylor yelled from her stool with a scowl on her face

"how did I cheat, dumbass?" I ask her "you're just a sore loser"

"I don't know but you cheated" she replied trying to hold onto her scowl but slipping into a smile

We hung out at the clubhouse for a little while longer and then went home. Juice came with us since he lived at the apartment with us now.

I was taking a light nap in my room when I heard Happy call me into the living room

**Happy POV:**

Since I had found out Kat was having twins Juice and I had been looking for a bigger apartment or even a house and we finally found one. it was near Jax and Tara so it was in a nice neighbor hood and it had five bedrooms so everyone would have their own room and Juice could stop sleeping on my couch.

Juice and I were sitting in the living room waiting for both Kat and Taylor to emerge form their layers. Soon enough they both shuffled in

"sit down, got something to tell you" I motioned to the couch across from the one I was sitting on

"we're moving" I say, no reason to beat around the bush

"what!" both the girls scream in unison

"did you put in a transfer? Where are we moving to?" Kat asked frantically

"we're moving a couple blocks from Jax and Tara. We need more space with two kids on the way and another one already living here we need more room" I explained to them

"one kid already living here?" Juice asked confused

We all looked at him waiting for it to click. The second he realized what I meant we all knew from the scowl he now had on his face.

"when do we move?" Taylor asked

"I already gave notice, so we got a month" I told them "I'll get some boxes we can start packing the shit we won't need for a while"

"go get your shit ready for tomorrow, you got school and it's late" I said dismissing everyone

**Kat POV:**

I woke up and looked over at my clock, it was 1:30 in the morning and I really wanted some chili cheese fries- no I needed chili cheese fries. I got up and snuck out to the living room where Juice was. He had the day off tomorrow and I knew he would drive me to the diner.

"Juice" I whispered poking him in the chest as I said it

He groaned and looked at me blinking heavily before focusing on my face.

"what?" he whispered "are you ok?"

"I really need chili fries" I whispered to him

"are you serious?" he groaned

"please Juice" I pleaded

"I'll get it for you tomorrow, go back to sleep" he told me rolling over and pulling the blanket over his head

"Juan Carlos if you don't get me to the Diner right now you aren't going to wake up ever again, I swear to God" I whisper yelled at him

"if you're asking for a favor you really shouldn't threaten people" he said sitting up

"Juuuuuuuuuuice" I whined at him

"fine just knock it off with the whining" he says getting up and huffing over to his boots

When we arrived at the Diner I ordered Chili Fries with extra onions, a chocolate milkshake, and a cheese burger with Jalapenos. Juice looked at me like I was insane while he only ordered coffee.

After I ate everything we were on our way back to the truck and on our way home

"thank you Juice, I love you" I said to him giving him a kiss on his cheek while he grumbled about crazy pregnant chicks ruining his life.


End file.
